ENMYTI
by Green Middlesky
Summary: Antara permusuhan dengan pertengkaran kanak-kanak. Mana yang lebih kau pilih? SASUNARU. GAANARU. ITANARU. Warning : ada sedikit perubahan pairing! DISCONTIUNED DISINI DAN DILANJUTKAN DI WATTPAD DENGAN AKUN DAN JUDUL YANG SAMA..
1. Chapter 1

**BLUEBIRD**

 **DISC : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **WARN : BL, OOC, Typo(s), Garing, Kegajean tingkat Zeus.**

* * *

 **Dibulan Ramadhan ini kay kembali dengan fic baru. Happy reading Minna..**

 **Chapter one**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan ini lebih buruk dari pada mengelap meja atau mencuci piring bekas pengunjung Restaurant. Lebih melelahkan daripada mengantar pesanan pelanggan bolak-balik selama empat jam. Dan lebih menyebalkan daripada mendengar teriakan protes orang-orang yang telah lama menunggu pesanannya tapi tidak juga datang.

Benar. Ini lebih berat dari itu...

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda 16 tahun yang baru saja melepas masa pre-remajanya harus mengepel setiap sudut koridor di gedung kelas I yang mempunyai lima lantai sampai bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Itu akan mudah jika ia dibantu setidaknya delapan sampai sepuluh orang. Tapi, oh Darn! ia bekerja sendirian. Beberapa menit disini, laki-laki pemilik rambut pirang itu terasa seperti menjadi pekerja Romusha saja.

Bayangkan! ia sudah mulai work dadakannya sejak jam delapan tadi sampai jam setengah sebelas, sekarang. Tapi segelas air bening pun belum membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah fisit. Bukannya Naruto tidak punya uang untuk ke kafetaria dan membeli jus jeruk disana alih-alih air mineral. Hanya saja ia sudah diperingatkan oleh gurunya yang bermasker jika satu detik saja Naruto lalai dari hukumannya -atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai penyiksaan- ini, maka skala yang harus ia pel bertambah besar. Akan dipastikan ia akan kencan dengan koridor setiap lantai di gedung kelas II dan III.

Bagus! Kenapa tidak mengepel lapangan sepak bola saja sekalian?

Ungkapkan sepuluh ribu terimakasih pada orang kurang kerjaan yang sengaja menebar paku di jalanan hingga membuat ban sepedanya bocor dan berkonsekuensi, Naruto terlambat datang ke sekolah Terimakasih! terimakasih! Naruto berharap besok ia terjebak dalam kejadian berulang. Mampus! siap-siapkanlah satu peti mati dan karangan bunga untuk Naruto segera.

"Kuso...kuso...kuso..." Umpatnya saat mengayunkan tangkai pel ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli itu akan mengenai kaki besi bangku di sebelahnya yang menyebabkan bunyi berdenting-denting dan mengganggu suasana kondusif saat pelajaran. Masa bodoh! memangnya dia harus berkata 'wow' begitu?

Lalu mata azure Naruto melirik arloji di tangan kanan. 5 menit lagi jam istirahat dan itu artinya hukumannya akan berakhir. Memang ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi HEI! bukankah gurunya bilang mengepel seluruh sisi koridor sampai jam istirahat, bukannya mengepel seluruh sisi koridor **harus selesai** sampai jam istirahat. Terkadang otak dobenya dalam beberapa situasi bisa diandalkan.

Tapi ada satu lagi, yakni, Naruto harus mencuci peralatan pel ini dan membuang airnya di toilet yang tidak pernah di pakai murid-murid karena dianggap berhantu. Naruto itu memang kuat dan berani melawan sepuluh preman sekaligus yang menghadang seorang ibu berpakaian nyentrik dan mewah. Tapi nyalinya yang sebesar balon udara itu akan kempes jika berhubungan dengan setan atau hantu. Hiyy... Menyebut namanya saja membuat Naruto merinding.

KRIIIIINNNNGGG...

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, hukumanmu sudah selesai. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat." Itu Kakashi sensei. Tiba-tiba berdiri didepan Naruto dengan Icha Icha dibawah hidungnya. Dia tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali. Wajahnya sudah merah karena membaca adegan -pip- di bukunya.

'Dasar guru mesum!' Naruto sweatdroped. Satu bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari pelipisnya. Tapi tidak lama ia menyengir karena satu masalah sudah terselesaikan.

Naruto mundur selangkahuntuk membungkukkan badan. "Ha'i. Terimakasih sensei." Kau tidak akan mengira jika ada nada sarkas terselip di dalamnya.

Kakashi mengangguk. Naruto berbalik berniat menjalankan tugas kedua. Membuang-air-pel-di-toilet-berhantu.

Jam istirahat memang bagaikan surga dunia bagi murid-murid Konoha High Academy International. Sebuah SMA yang terletak di kawasan prefecture Tokyo, Jepang. Banyak anak-anak dari kalangan orang kaya bahkan dari luar negeri bersekolah di sini. Tapi tidak sedikit juga mereka yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah dapat belajar disini. Hanya mereka yang mendapat beasiswa karena mempunyai kegeniusan dan intelligence yang tinggi.

Dan Naruto tidak termasuk kategori salah satu dari keduanya. Ia bukan orang kaya bukan pula anak yang memiliki IQ 180, tapi ia bisa sekolah dan belajar di Konoha Academy. Karena apa? Karena neneknya, Uzumaki Mito adalah pemilik KHAI sekaligus kepala sekolahnya.

Oke. Pasti membingungkan karena Naruto bukan orang kaya tapi neneknya pemilik sekolah paling terkenal di Tokyo.

Itu semua berawal dari kedua orangtuanya yang tidak ingin Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan sombong. Mereka memilih hidup sederhana dan tinggal di apartement sederhana juga jauh dari kekayaan dan gemerlapan harta Mito. Memenuhi kebutuhan dengan membuka Restaurant kecil-kecilan sebagai usaha keluarga.

Awalnya Mito tidak setuju tapi melihat kesungguhan anak dan menantunya membuat hatinya luluh hingga membiarkan Kushina dan Minato hidup sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Ia bahagia asalkan masih mempunyai ibu dan ayah yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Aish..aish..aish.. kau rajin sekali Naruto. Pasti melelahkan. Mau ku bantu?"

"Sebaiknya jangan Man! nanti tanganmu kotor. Itu kan pekerjaan para BABU!"

Nah! ini adalah ruginya tidak menjadi orang kaya. Sering Naruto dijahili dan dikatai teman-temannya. Anak-anak lain bahkan tidak sungkan-sungkan menaruh balon berisi saos tomat di loker Naruto untuk kemudian balon itu akan meledak jika ia membuka lokernya. Tidak jarang juga mereka membakar pekerjaan sekolah Naruto, melemparkan cicak atau tarantula ke minumannya dan lagi membuang pakaian olah raga Naruto ke kolam renang membuatnya tidak bisa menghadiri pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

Pernah sekali, saat ia masih SMP dulu Naruto memukul seorang anak yang menyandungnya dengan tungkai. Ketika itu ia sedang membawa satu cup ramen panas di tangannya, masih beruap dan hangat. Tapi bukannya masuk perut ramen itu malah tumpah di kulitnya yang merah-merah dan perih seketika. Lantas saja Naruto memberinya bogem yahud. Tidak terima, anak itu juga balas memukul. Setelahnya mereka masuk rumah sakit dan baru keluar setelah dirawat inap disana selama empat hari.

Sekarang ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada dua anak yang menghadang jalannya ini tapi niat itu langsung surut mengingat ia akan diskors selama dua minggu jika berbuat kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah bekerja keras untuk membayar biaya rawat sekaligus membeli obat-obatan mahal rumah sakit waktu itu.

Alhasil Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menebah dada. Mencoba bersabar. Tapi-

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya mendongak angkuh dengan dagu teracung kedepan. Jempol kanannya mengusap cepat hidung bagirnya. Seolah menantang anak-anak didepannya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya.

Salah satu dari dua anak itu terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat ke Naruto. Diam-diam dibalik tampang sengaknya, Naruto meneguk ludah kasar, harap-harap cemas dan bertanya-tanya dalam batin hal mengerikan macam apa yang akan ia dapati kali ini.

"Tidak ada..." Wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Naruto. Naruto semakin cemas ditambah keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulit tannya, "...hanya ingin memberimu... INI!"

"ARGH!"

Segera saja teriakan kesakitan Naruto melengking di setiap sisi koridor saat salah satu kaki anak didepannya terangkat lalu alas pantofelnya mendarat keras dan sadis serta selamat di jari-jari kaki Naruto yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa selain kulitnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin rongen dengan sinar X untuk melihat apakah ada jarinya yang patah sebab tadi ia mendegar bunyi 'krak' mengerikan dari bawahnya.

"Brengsek kalian..." desis Naruto, ia terduduk memegangi kaki dan meniup-niup jempolnya yang membengkak meyusut dan merah. Anak-anak didepannya tertawa sambil meremas perut. Memang menyenangkan jika menjahili Uzumaki Naruto.

Siiiinnng...

Sesuatu terlintas dikepalanya, membuat Naruto berhenti meniup kaki lalu menyeringai diam-diam seperti setan yang mendapat ide untuk menjerumuskan orang-orang. Mungkin jika Naruto memukul mereka, ia akan diskors. Tapi, bagaimana jika...

Mata birunya melirik seember air pel yang warnanya sudah keruh seperti Chappucino.

"Hei twobodies! Tunggu disitu!" tunjuk Naruto pada dua anak yang mulai melangkah menjauh. Masih belum menghentikan tawa, mereka menoleh dan mata mereka membulat setelah satu detik mendapati Naruto berlari setara kecepatan cahaya, menenteng seember air pel yang siap dihujankan pada mereka berdua.

"UGWAA~"

Teriak ketiganya seperti Koor. Bedanya yang dua berteriak kepanikan sedangkan yang satu berteriak karena semangat menggebu ingin memandikan dua anak yang berlari didepannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang membully dan menjadi target bully disini -_-

Tidak puas hanya dengan mengejar, Naruto ingin menyampaikan niat mulianya. Diujung belokan koridor, ia menyiramkan air pelnya sambil menutup mata.

Detik pertama : semua pasang mata yang berada disana membelalak -minus Naruto-

Detik kedua : murid-murid menahan napas, bahkan ada yang menahan kentut.

Detik ketiga : gulungan rumput kering lewat ditengah-tengah mereka seperti background Texas.

Detik kee-

"KYA~"

-mpat : terdengar teriakan setara dengan vokalis Slang yang menggunakan 50 soundsystem baru yang ditumpuk menjadi satu setelah tiga detik Naruto membuka matanya yang indah

Bukan. Bukan orang yang disiram berteriak. Nyatanya si korban masih berdiri pongah dengan muka sedatar papan ujian. Tapi jeritan seriosa itu berasal dari Naruto selaku si penyiram yang sekarang sudah bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku! maafkan aku! aku tidak sengaja..."

Tidak ada suara selain permintaan maaf Naruto. Dua anak yang ingin Naruto siram tadi menghilang seperti remahan roti yang diterbangkan Beliung. Guddemn! ia salah sasaran. Benar-benar kesialan beruntun yang didapatinya hari ini.

"Grrr... Uzumaki..."

Suara ini...

Cepat-cepat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya terkejut melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai rival abadi sampai sekarang berdiri sambil mengantongi tangannya.

"Kau...Uchiha..."

Itu anak yang terlibat adegan kekerasan di SMP dengan Naruto hingga mereka terluka parah dan masuk rumah sakit.

"...Sesuku?"

GUBRAK!

WAT DA FUQ!?

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Khaciaou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan hening senyap itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riuh dan penuh bisik-bisik hanya karena rendahnya daya ingat seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka tahu bahwa Naruto itu bodoh, tapi bukankah mengingat nama rivalmu sendiri itu mudah apalagi nama yang pendek, seperti-

"Uchiha Sasuke," pemuda yang berdiri angkuh menggerakkan mulutnya. Menatap tajam Naruto tepat dimata. "Julukan Dobe memang pantas untukmu." Dia mendengus menahan amarahnya yang meluap. Dia tidak akan membuang image Uchihanya hanya karena kecelakaan kecil macam ini.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya, shock mendengar panggilan (yang sebenarnya tidak) baru untuknya. Pemuda berambut cepak itu memang seenaknya saja kalau bicara, mulutnya pedas walaupun jarang digunakan

"Kau!" ia menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar lalu mengolesi tisu pada hidungnya seakan di jari Naruto yang menyentuh benda itu terdapat kuman penyebar penyakit.

"Brengsek Uchiha! tanganku steril tahu!" teriaknya, tidak ingat jika beberapa menit lalu ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas kain pel yang sangat kotor.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir rendah menggeram dan berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke lalu mendecih tepat di depan wajah Naruto, membuatnya berjengit karena kaget.

"Jaga mulutmu bocah! apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?"

Cuih!

Nekat...

Naruto meludahi ujung sepatu pria kuncir rendah, ia tersenyum mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya, dia mengabaikan teriakan itu. "Yak, Teme. Jadi sekarang kau punya bodyguard, eh?" Naruto mendengus sarkas, "Dasar manja!"

Pria kuncir rendah, Uchiha Itachi. Semakin marah, dia merah, tidak terima dikatai bodyguard dan diludahi bocah pirang rendah dan miskin di depannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapat kesialan dua kali (disiram air pel dan diejek anak manja) sudah tidak kuat menahan emosi yang bercongkol di kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba dia melayangkan pukulan kewajah Naruto.

Tapi tidak berhasil karena Itachi lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menendang pelipis Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa-apaan kau Itachi! dia bagianku!"

Itachi mengabaikan teriakan adiknya, dia melangkah kedekat Naruto yang berusaha bangun dan mundur ke belakang lalu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

Tendangan Itachi sangat kuat hingga bisa membunuhnya jika merasakannya sekali lagi. Tapi jika menyerah dan bersikap seperti kucing penakut bukan Naruto namanya. Dia mengangkat tinjunya, satu tinju dibuka, jari telunjuknya ditekuk-tekuk ke belakang, menantang Itachi.

"Hajar aku kalau kau mampu kakek tua!"

"Grr, berani-beraninya kau memanggilku kakek tua..." Itachi mempercepat langkahnya dan meninju Naruto. Si pemilik rambut pirang menangkap tinjuannya. Kemudian membenturkan dahinya keras ke dahi Itachi.

Mata onyx Itachi menajam bersamaan dengan mengembangnya seringai di bibirnya menatap wajah kesakitan Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dasar, dia pikir keningnya itu lebih keras dari milik Itachi? salah besar. Menyadari cengkeraman si pirang pada tinjunya melemah. Itachi menarik mundur kepalanya kemudian mencekal pergelangan tangan si pirang, memelintirnya kebelakang. Mengunci gerakannya.

"Lepas sialan!"

Naruto meronta dan berusaha menginjak kaki Itachi yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dan Itachi segera menjauhkan kakinya, sedikit kehilangan fokus dan mabuk mencium aroma yang berasal dari tengkuk Naruto walaupun akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesadaran kembali dan mengikat kedua tangan si pirang di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya memekik kesakitan lantaran Itachi mengikatnya terlalu kencang.

Dia menendang Naruto kedepan. Tidak siap, si pirang hilang keseimbangan hingga tubuh bagian depannya mencium lantai. Itachi bergerak lagi, berusaha mengikat kaki Naruto. Ini tidak akan mudah jika dia hanya bekerja sendiri.

"Jangan berdiri saja, cepat bantu aku Sasuke, Gaara!" ujarnya. Merasa jengkel dengan dua rekannya yang hanya berdiri tanpa berniat membantu aksi Itachi. Benar-benar memuakkan wajah datar mereka itu. Terlebih Sabaku Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak bicara sedikitpun dan menyetel earphone keras-keras saat Itachi meneriaki si pemilik rambut merah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan muka datar.

Itachi mengakui dirinya seorang Uchiha, tapi tidak semua Uchiha memiliki wajah semenyebalkan itu.

"Itu hukuman untukmu baka Itachi. Karena kau yang menendangnya pertama kali, bukan aku. Jadi selesaikan sendiri urusanmu." Sasuke berujar, memasang ekspresi malas dan tidak tertarik yang minta ditonjok. Dia tidak peduli dengan para gadis yang mulai mendekatinya dan berkata akan mencuci seragam Sasuke. Itu tidak perlu karena ia bisa menggantinya dengan seragam lain diruangannya.

Dan untuk sekarang biarkan saja Itachi yang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia akan menunggu saat yang tepat hingga sampai waktunya dimana Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mangsa yang lezat.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang osis, cepat selesaikan itu dan kau menyusul."

"What?" Itachi mendelik kearah Sasuke, menatap tidak percaya pada saudara tunggalnya itu.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya lalu melirik Gaara dengan sudut matanya sebelum pergi dengan langkah santai menjauhi Itachi. Gaara mengekorinya, dia menatap sekilas pada si pirang dan mata jadenya bertemu dengan shappire yang indah itu.

 _Speachless_. Dia kagum.

Sebelum Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Adik bodoh! kau tidak ingin membalas bocah tengik ini, hah?" Teriak Itachi frustasi. Dan Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya seolah dia mendapat penyakit tuli. Punggung pemuda cepak itu kemudian menghilang di belokan bersama si rambut merah, Gaara.

Itachi yang kehabisan akal mengerang seperti orang gila. Mata onyxnya memandang sengit murid-murid di sekitarnya, "Bantu aku, sialan. Kalian pikir ini bioskop?"

Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab, "B-baik Itachi-sama."

Dengan gugup dan gemetaran ia membantu Itachi yang berusaha mengikat kaki Naruto, pria itu sediri menahan pergerakan si pirang dengan menduduki pinggangnya, menimbulkan ringisan kesakitan darinya.

"Bawa dan ikat dia di tiang halaman belakang."

"Laksanakan Itachi-sama."

"Ap_ Kubalas kau nanti kakek tua!"

Beberapa murid langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Kakinya yang tidak bisa melangkah membuat tubuhnya terseret dan bergesekan panas dengan lantai.

Di pihak lain, bibir Itachi berkedut membentuk seringaian. Ini kali pertama dia mendapat mainan yang menarik di KAI. keh, lihat seberapa lama kau tahan disana bocah!  
.

.

.

Ruangan itu lebih besar dan mewah daripada kantor para guru. Terletak di lantai paling atas. Di isi dengan peralatan yang dipastikan mahal. Tidak akan membosankan jika kau berlama-lama di dalamnya. Mereka memiliki sebuah TV LED yang menggantung di dinding, 3 buah sofa beludru putih yang melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan meja kaca. Kulkas dan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. PS dan CD game yang bersusun pada tiga buah rak yang berjejer di sisi kanannya. Serta jendela kaca besar setinggi lima meter dengan gorden tebal berwarna biru tua.

Itu semua keinginan dari bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke. Dia membuat ruangan Osis senyaman mungkin agar tidak bosan jika berlama-lama di dalamnya. Kalau bisa dia juga ingin membuat ruangan kelas sama halnya dengan ini. _Itu_ sangat mudah, mengingat kekayaan Uchiha bisa membeli Sekolah milik Mito beserta seluruh murid-muridnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Dan kau harus menerimanya walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Ya loose!"

Suara Ps besar itu menggema di sisi ruangan. Lagi-lagi Gaara kalah dalam gamenya. Dia tidak suka ini. Salahkan seorang pembuat game tidak berguna yang membuat game tidak bisa dikalahkan. Bagaimana bisa sejak dari lima belas menit yang lalu dia hanya memainkan level terendah, lama-lama ini mulai membosankan.

Gaara melemparkan joystick nya sembarang arah. Tidak ada gunanya jika dia terus bermain, lagipula ia tidak akan menang. Memilih merebahkan diri di sofa dan mengutak-atik ponselnya disana sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Itu Sasuke.

"Mana Itachi?" Tanyanya pada Gaara, melangkah ke arah sofa dan duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda jade itu.

"Dia belum ke-"

"Heya, Sasuke and Gaara bastard!"

Itachi datang dengan cengiran yang lebar dan baju yang acak-acakan. Gaara dan Sasuke memberikan tatapan aneh padanya, satu detik setelahnya keduanya menutup hidung.

"Amis," celetuk Gaara, Sasuke meng-iyakan.

Refleks Itachi mencium bau badannya sendiri. Bau amis menguar dari tubuhnya. Bukannya segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Itachi malah mendekat ke Gaara dan Sasuke, membuat keduanya semakin memencet hidung dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

"Fuck ya, Itachi. Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu!" meski Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak. Selamanya. Tidak akan pernah. Dan dia sudah bersumpah untuk itu.

"Kalian tidak ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan pada bocah tengik menyebalkan tadi?" tanya Itachi mengabaikan teriakan dan sarapahan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, keduanya mengangkat alis -sedikit- tertarik

Dan tiba-tiba, Itachi dengan muka menyebalkan berkata, "Rahasia..." Lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan debum keras sebelum Sasuke dan Gaara mengamuk dan mengeroyok Itachi hingga merusak wajah tampannya.

"Awas kau nanti, Itachi..."

Sesaat setelah itu, Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya yang hendak meraih handel pintu dihentikan oleh suara Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Keluar," jawabnya pendek, meninggalkan kerutan di kening Sasuke.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup dan keadaan kembali sunyi, dia berpikir dengan otaknya sendiri. Tingkah-tingkah kedua temannya menjadi aneh sejak pertemuan dengan Uzumaki tadi.

Itachi yang kelewat ceria. Dan Gaara nyaris seperti orang yang dibebani banyak masalah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga merasa (sedikit) berbeda.

Dia mendapat kagum atau perasaan bullshit entah apa itu...

Uzumaki yang dikenalnya dulu tidak seperti sekarang. Dua tahun sejak mereka berpisah (menetap sementara di Rusia dan sekolah disana) Sasuke masih menganggapnya bocah ingusan yang jorok. Tapi tadi itu_

Sejak kapan Uzumaki memiliki wajah seimut itu?

Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan? otakmu tidak damage 'kan, Sasuke?

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghela napas. Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini membuat otaknya terlalu lelah hingga memikirkan hal yang tidak wajar.  
.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jika tidak sedang bersama Itachi dan Sasuke, Gaara akan pergi ke tempat favoritnya.

Halaman belakang.

Tempat itu nyaman dan senyap. Tidak berisik ataupun penuh teriakan cempreng perempuan jika mendapati diri mereka bertemu Gaara. Dia akan menempatkan bokongnya di bangku di bawah pohon Sakura. Memandang langit, langit yang biru_

Cantik. Seperti shappire seseorang.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa tertarik atau_ terpesona dengan keindahan itu.

Sadar atau tidak sebuah senyuman mengambang di wajahnya. Hingga dia sampai di tempat tujuan dan merasa gelombang shock menghantam tepat di jantungnya saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang berada tidak jauh didepannya.

Mendadak Gaara merasa dunianya berhenti, lagi-lagi mendapati shappire yang sama menatap kearahnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Gaara terpaku.

Si pirang berjarak tiga meter darinya dengan tubuh terikat, penuh luka lecet dan memar. Seragamnya dibasahi oleh telur becampur tepung yang menguarkan bau amis.

Apa ini penyebab Itachi menguarkan bau yang sama?

Si pirang nampak kepayahan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya ditutupi dengan lakban.

Gaara memberanikan diri melangkah dengan wajah datarnya (walaupun dibaliknya emosi sedang berkecamuk) mendekati si pirang. Dia tampak kepanikan, berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya yang dia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan si pirang menutup mata.

Tidak ada tamparan atau pukulan didapatinya, lakban yang semula menutup mulutnya ditarik dengan hati-hati.

Si pirang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sebelum giginya bergemelatuk dan berujar,

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk membully-ku juga? seperti teman keriputmu itu."

Jadi benar ini ulah Itachi, eh? Gaara tidak habis pikir.

Dia memilih diam, tidak berniat juga menjawab. Lagipula dia datang hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menyendiri bukan menyakiti si pirang.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang bicara dengan manekin, ya."

"Berisik."

"Eh? m-mau apa kau?" teriaknya saat Gaara melepas ikatan ditubuhnya dan si pirang merosot ke bawah karena pegal yang dirasakanya di sekujur tubuhnya. Menatapnya sebentar lalu Gaara berbalik tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh si pemuda berambut merah. Berpikir sebentar dia menyadari bahwa si merah tidak sama dengan yang lain.

"Tunggu dulu..." Naruto berusaha bangkit menyusulnya. Meraih tangan si merah, menariknya hingga dia berbalik menghadapnya. Dan setelahnya Naruto salah tingkah, menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk.

"Anou sa, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih sudah menolongku." Dia membungkukkan badan sedikit, "Mm.. tadinya kupikir kau ingin menambah penyiksaanku tapi ternyata tidak, kau orang baik."

"Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Orang baik tidak pernah ada di dunia."

"Kalaupun mereka dilahirkan, satu-satu orang baik itu adalah kau."

 _Sungguh Naif..._

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku Gaara-san."

Untuk pertama kali ada orang yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sama. Gaara sedikit terkejut mendapati si pirang yang ternyata mengenalnya. Dia cukup terkenal juga selain Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dia tersenyum. Gaara juga ingin tahu nama si pirang, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menanyakannya dengan cara apa, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya,

"Kau seperti sarang lebah." Dia menyeringai, "Si berisik."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku punya nama, dattebayo! namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya, menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jari, bangga.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu," ujar Gaara mendengus geli.

"Gah! kau ini menyebalkan, ya." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka. Pengalaman pertama bicara dengan Gaara membuatnya merasa kesal.

Gaara terkekeh. Tapi tunggu dulu_Ada apa denganmu Gaara? ini sangat tidak biasa. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan seyumnya pada orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Naruto, sudah berapa kali dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya? Gaara merasa ini bukan dirinya. Dia merasa seperti orang lain.

Pandangan Gaara teralih pada wajah Naruto. Dia punya mata biru yang besar, hidung yang mungil, bibir cerry dan juga tiga pasang kumis kucing yang lucu. Pipi Naruto terlihat gembil, Gaara jadi ingin mencubitnya. Bagaimana ya, rasanya?

"...ra, Gaara? kau melamun?

Gaara menggeleng kecil masih dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. "Tidak. Kupikir kucing manis berbulu kuning terlalu menarik."

Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat bingung oleh Gaara.

.  
.

TBC  
.

Balesan repiu:

 **666-charnof'uck' ene**  
Ngemeng epe koe? kesurupan setan abnormal bang, sampe ripiu kayak orang ngedemo gitu? ane tau ente mau ngedakwah 'kan itung-itung pahala di bulan puasa, tapi gak gitu caranya. pakailah bahasa yang baik dan jangan bawa nama hewan najis, dong. pernah dengar seorang syekh ceramah gak? coba kayak gitu, kalau gini caranya ente lebih laknat dari pada ane jadinya.

Ido nakemi  
hehe gapapa kok, apakah ini udah cukup menantang? btw, makasih pujiannyaXD

 **Akino aoi**  
Iya. Ini dah lanjut  
Kay juga suka harem uke Naru...  
Btw umur kamu berapa, kalo Kay baru 16 duapuluhmeikemarin. *Siapa yang nanya?

 **Aan817**  
Pendukung ipullovers? paantuh? sejenis makanan seperti kue lemper 'kah? *lapar...

 **Nadeasn27**  
silahkan...Makasih ripiunya^^

 **aka-chan**  
Tengkiu. Yeps, i have up!

 **V**  
Ini udah next..makasih dah ripiu.

 **Hanazawa kay**  
mereka gak tau kalo Naruto cucu pemilik sekolah, kalo tau gak bakal dibully dong. hehe..

 **Hime**  
ini dah lanjut.

 **Kino-chan dan koko** : makasih dukungannya.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah ripiu, pap, and polow cerita ini. Dan juga buat dukungannya Big hug foya guys.. ternyata masih ada temen yang seperjuangan. Hehe...

Kay cuma mo bilang kalo Kay bikin fic Bl cuma buat kita, sesama penyuka Bl. Sekaligus melestarikan fic SN yang makin kurang akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin udah gak banyak peminatnya lagi, ya?

Oh ya, satu lagi, kalo ditanya apa suka bl didunia nyata, jujur Kay kurang suka dan sedikit ngerasa jj dan gimanaaa gitu, jadi cuma suka yang animenya doang. (Khususnya Naruto) alih-alih K-pop.

sering nonton anime shou-ai juga sih, tapi sekarang udah kurang. Kay merasa kayak denial gitu. Dibilang fujo, hati ngebantah tapi kalo ga dibilang fujo, Kay nya sering donlot gambar shou ai Naruto. Hhh.. Entahlah...

Tapi yang penting sekarang itu bagi Kay nikmatin hidup aja dulu, and be myself. Trus juga rajin belajar, walau sering bolos sekolah *bongkaraib. Kay cuma punya ayah buat penyemangat meraih cita-cita. Dan juga berusaha buat rajin ibadah dan selalu mengingat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Terserah kalian mau berpendapat bagaimana tentang Kay. Mau dibilang muna*** ato apa kek, terserah... Intinya Kay nikmatin hidup apa adanya... ga ada yang lebih mengenal diri kita selain kita sendiri.

Aduh.. Jadi curcol begini *lol Gomen ya minna..

Adakah yang mo ngasih kritik dan saran ato pujian *dilempar.. Buat mood ngetik chap 3 nanti?

Gimme review minnaaaaa~

Khaciaou!

 _ **...Chapter ini mengalami sedikit perbaikan...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian pembully-annya di sekolah, Naruto menutup dirinya. Dia tidak pernah lagi singgah ke kafetaria di jam istirahat atau sekedar mengoceh dengan teman sekelasnya tentang bagaimana penjaga sekolah yang tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri ketika mengejar murid-murid yang hendak membolos saat jam pelajaran.

Naruto memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di antara tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Dia bukanlah orang yang gemar membaca tapi Naruto datang ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari pengejaran murid-murid (tentunya yang dipimpin oleh Itachi) tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto akan meladeni mereka jika kumpulan orang itu minta tanda tangan atau foto bersama. Tapi kenyataan berbalik. Mereka seakan ingin mengakhiri hidup Naruto menggunakan tongkat baseball, raket tenis, dan tongkat lempar lembing yang runcing di tangan yang siap untuk dihujamkan padanya.

Beruntung. Naruto sangat beruntung mempunyai kecepatan lari yang lumayan hingga dirinya terhindar dari siksaan bagai di neraka itu.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling tenang diantara ruangan lain di seluruh sisi sekolah.

Dan di sinilah ia, diantara rak buku yang berjejer Naruto melangkah ringan. Menatap salah satu sudut ruangan yang di isi oleh empat orang. Mereka hanya siswa kutu buku yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya dengan buku di bawah hidung mereka. Bisa dibayangkan jika otak itu di isi oleh ribuan kata setiap harinya. Tapi itu tidak penting baginya, sekarang ini dia hanya ingin murid-murid yang mengejarnya tadi tidak menemukannya di tempat ini. Cukup itu saja  
, tidak lebih.

Well, sekarang dia harus membaca setidaknya satu buku, dari pada mati bosan di tempat sunyi ini.

Beberapa saat setelah tangan Naruto meraih buku di rak paling tinggi, dia dikagetkan dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Dia pikir sudah cukup dengan empat orang kutu buku di sekolah ini. Tidak perlu menambah lagi, tapi siapa yang datang ke tempat ini selain mereka dan pustakawan?

Mata biru Naruto membulat seketika menemukan siluet seseorang di balik rak yang sama dengannya. Dia mengintip diantara celah buku: Rambut merah, tubuh tinggi dan kulit yang putih serta mata jade. Bukankah itu Gaara?... Tapi sedang apa dia di sini?

Sejak Gaara menyelamatkannya tempo hari, mereka tidak pernah lagi berinteraksi walaupun berada dalam kelas yang sama. Setiap kali Naruto hendak mendekatinya, Gaara melenggang pergi. Naruto sadar jika mereka memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi teman. Gaara akan selalu di dekat orang-orang yang se-level dengannya. Dan Naruto, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya anak yang menumpang nama atas kekayaan neneknya yang bahkan tidak seorangpun tahu akan hal itu.

Walau hanya sekali, Naruto ingin menyapa. Tapi dia berpikir mungkin saja Gaara akan memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Itachi dan "anak buahnya" mengingat mereka adalah teman akrab. Dan mungkin juga Gaara mempunyai maksud tertentu setelah menyelamatkannya dua hari yang lalu. Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran seseorang.

"Seharusnya buku Mother Goose ada di bagian rak binatang."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya bingung. Setahunya Mother Goose adalah buku dongeng anak-anak. Untuk apa seorang pemuda sempurna seperti Gaara mencari benda itu? Sangat tidak mungkin jika dia penggemar dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Uph, Gaara... Seharusnya buku Mongoose. Karena tidur di jam pelajaran, dia jadi salah dengar," gumam Naruto. Terkikik geli seraya menutup mulutnya mendapati Gaara yang salah menyebutkan nama buku yang di rekomendasikan oleh guru Asuma untuk dibaca dan dipahami.

Di sisi lain gerakan Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba. Suara kikikan kecil dibalik rak di sampingnya membuatnya penasaran. Sedikit berharap seseorang itu bisa membantunya untuk menemukan benda yang dia cari. Gaara melangkahkan kaki, mendekat pada seseorang di balik rak untuk menyapa.

Mendengar keletuk sepatu datang ke arahnya, kikikan Naruto berhenti, jantungnya memompa cepat. Rasanya seperti pengalaman pertama naik roller coaster. Menegangkan.

Dia lalu menggeleng kuat, Naruto tidak siap bertemu salah satu teman Si Itachi itu di perpustakaan. Dia tidak ingin mencari keributan dan di ikat lagi di tiang dengan cuaca yang panas. Tidak ingin dikeroyok sampai memar dan berdarah, tidak suka dijadikan sebagai adonan kue, dan yang paling tidak mau harus menemukan kepalanya di celupkan ke dalam toilet.

"Mo-mother Goose ada di rak buku bahasa inggris!"

Fuck mounth!

Mulut bodoh, di saat seperti ini sifat ceroboh mengambil alih dirinya. Naruto menutup mata rapat-rapat hingga dia tidak lagi mendengar suara keletuk sepatu. Hanya sebuah kesunyian sesaat yang diwarnai oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri sampai Naruto mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pernah dikiranya akan diucapkan seorang pemuda jade.

"Terima kasih sudah diberi tahu."

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dibatasi oleh rak buku yang tingginya mencakar langit-langit. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Gaara mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Apa dia tidak mengenali suara Naruto? Entah kenapa sedikit banyak itu membuatnya kecewa.

"Hei, keluarlah, kemari..." ujar Gaara nadanya terdengar lembut.

Naruto menggigit bibir, "Aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

Gaara mengabaikan ucapannya dengan melangkah, tapi sebuah permohonan lirih menghentikannya.

"Kumohon jangan kemari, kau tidak boleh ke sini..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena aku pangeran perpustakaan. Jika dilihat aku akan menghilang!"

Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan seorang bocah sekolah dasar pun tahu kalau perkataanya itu hanya mengada-ada. Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak kira-kira. Tapi terlepas dari itu ia juga merasa senang karena bisa bicara dengan Gaara, walaupun pemuda jade itu tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh menemuimu?"

Gaara percaya. Naruto tidak menyangka pemuda jade itu percaya dengan kebohongannya.

"I-iya," jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

"Oh, begitu."

Setelahnya Gaara bertanya banyak hal padanya. Seorang pangeran perpustakaan tentu saja mengetahui banyak hal karena dia sering membaca. Gaara bertanya dan Naruto menjawab seadanya, walaupun dia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui, kedekatannya dengan Gaara kali ini membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda jade itu tidak menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang menyebalkan seperti pada insiden dua hari yang lalu. Naruto tahu bahwa di harus menarik kata-kata dan pendapat tidak baik-nya tentang Gaara.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka bicara panjang lebar, waktu istirahat habis. Gaara terdiam sejenak, dia masih ingin di sini dan bertukar cerita dengan kenalan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia ingin mengulur waktu jadi Gaara tetap diam menantikan seseorang di balik rak berbicara satu kalimat lagi. Tapi dia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Hei.. aku akan ke kelas," ujarnya. "Tapi aku akan kemari lagi di jam yang sama. Kau pasti kesepian karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun seumur hidupmu. Jadi aku akan kemari setiap hari untuk menemanimu bahkan di hari libur."

Naruto terkejut mendegar ucapan Gaara. Itu serentetan kalimat yang membuatnya bahagia hingga tanpa sadar satu bulir air matanya jatuh menuruni pipinya. Apa mereka akan menjadi teman setelah ini? Gaara begitu peduli dengan orang yang bahkan belum lama dia kenal.

Naruto tersenyum dan berguman "terima kasih, Gaara" setelah memastikan langkah kaki pemuda jade itu sudah cukup jauh darinya.

-Enmyti-

Jam pulang adalah waktu yang sangat dinatikan oleh murid-murid. Mereka akan keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah seperti tumpahan serangga. Sebenarnya itu adalah pendapat Sasuke. Dan dia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja sebagian dari mereka cukup mengganggu dan selalu menempel padanya seperti ulat bulu. Mereka berisik dan selalu berteriak centil dan bersikap sok baik demi merebut perhatiannya. Dan dalam sekejap dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke benci itu, tapi dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan mereka. Bagaimana pun itu hanya kumpulan penggemarnya yang mengharuskan Sasuke bersikap tidak kasar supaya pandangan mereka tidak buruk terhadapnya.

Dibelakangnya ada Itachi dan Gaara yang juga terlibat dalam masalah yang sama. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah mereka bukanlah gank atau kelompok yang menguasai sekolah. Atau preman yang ditakuti karena kekuatannya. Itachi, Sasuke, dan juga Gaara adalah teman sejak kecil. Itachi kakaknya yang selalu ada ketika Sasuke membutuhkan dan Gaara sahabat sejatinya yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandung sendiri.

Tapi melihat mereka yang selalu bersama sejak Sasuke pindah ke sekolah ini walau ketiganya berbeda kelas, murid-murid lain beranggapan jika mereka mendirikan sebuah gank. Ketampanan mereka sangat di kenal terlebih kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Banyak murid laki-laki yang minta untuk direkrut. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan mengatakan bahwa "aku bukan ketuanya dan kami tidak mendirikan gank" namun masih banyak murid yang keras kepala dan memohon-mohon hingga bersujud di kakinya. Sampai Sasuke akhirnya mengabaikan mereka karena tahu jika sudah lelah mereka akan menyerah.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-sama tampan sekali..."

"Itachi-sama~ jadilah kekasihku..."

"Kyaa~ Gaara-sama memang keren..."

Terlepas dari hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi lain. Tidak jauh, dia mendapati seorang pemuda pirang keluar dari dalam gedung dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Mengacuhkan keadaan sekelilingnya sebagaimana keadaan itu mengacuhkan dirinya. Hingga punggungnya yang sempit itu menjauh. Pandangan Sasuke melihat sosok itu semakin mengecil dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Dia berpikir tentang Naruto, selama dua hari berturut-turut Itachi dan seluruh murid KAI mengejarnya seperti kelinci buruan. Tapi mereka tidak berhasil menangkapnya karena pemuda pirang itu bersembunyi entah dimana. Itachi yang mengatakan itu padanya. Sasuke sendiri tidak ambil bagian dalam pengejaran Naruto karena dia tahu tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Serahkan bagian itu pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang akan membuat Naruto menjadi bonekanya. Mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, dia tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dan cenderung tidak peduli dengan bussiness Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia mengatakan itu adalah hal yang tidak menguntungkan dan tidak ada gunanya jadi Pemuda berambut merah itu memilih diam dan tenggelam dalam urusannya sendiri. Juga terkadang memisahkan diri dari Itachi dan Sasuke seperti ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku di jam istirahat tadi hingga kembali ke ruang osis saat jam masuk dan pergi sendirian ke suatu tempat di sudut lain sekolah karena ingin menenangkan pikiran. Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu jika salah satunya adalah kebiasaan seorang Gaara.

-Enmyti-

Ini adalah sabtu malam dimana Itachi mengajaknya untuk pergi ke perlombaan jalanan bersama Gaara di distrik Shinjuku. Itachi sangat menyukai otomotif dan pria itu sempat berpikir untuk ikut serta berlomba dan memberikan mobil kesayangannya sebagai taruhan. Sasuke membiarkan kakaknya bermain-main karena kali ini dia juga tertarik dengan apa yang dipikirkan Itachi.

Mereka berlomba sebagai tim. Gaara juga ikut serta. Jangan tanya tentang taruhan apa yang diberikan Gaara, pemuda merah itu bahkan berani memberikan seluruh koleksi mobil supernya jika dia kalah. Gaara benar-benar menggila jika sudah berhubungan dengan trek dan balapan.

Dan mereka menang berkat Sasuke yang mahir dan mengetahui bagaimana cara menikung yang keren. Jika berhubungan dengan drifting Sasuke adalah rajanya. Dia dijuluki sebagai DK (Drift king) di seluruh trek balap. Terima kasih pada salah seorang temannya di Moskow yang juga keturunan Jepang telah mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana caranya menari dan berputar di aspal dengan decitan ban yang melengking.

Dia bersandar di badan Henessey venom GT-nya sembari melihat Itachi yang datang dengan cengiran lebar dan Gaara dengan senyum miring. Kemenangan malam ini adalah suatu euphoria bagi mereka. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana wajah masam orang-orang yang sudah dikalahkannya. Itu adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Itachi. Dia sudah berada dibalik kemudi mobilnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, sepertinya Itachi akan mentraktir mereka. Lalu dia melirik Gaara yang menatapnya balik dan kembali pada itachi. Tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan "ya, kami lapar."

Lalu Itachi mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia berkendara di depan Sasuke dan Gaara seperti seorang pemimpin. Membelah jalanan malam dengan kecepatan 120 km\jam dengan goncangan pada bumper. Menyelip diatara celah keramaian kendaraan di jalanan pusat kota dengan kecepatan seperti komet.

Itachi menginjak pedal gas lebih keras dan melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Gaara menjadi bayanganya di belakang. Dia tersenyum karena tadi itu kali pertama ia mengajak Sasuke ke trek dan adiknya menunjukan bagaimana kemampuannya yang menawan. Tidak percuma Sasuke tinggal di Moskow selama 2 tahun dan meninggalkan Itachi di rumah kosong. Baginya itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan seorang kakak.

Kemudian dia memutar stir. Menepikan mobilnya yang juga di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant kecil pinggir jalan. Di jam malam seperti ini tempat itu masih terlihat ramai pengunjung. Banyaknya pelanggan yang berdatangan membuat tempat ini buka lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Kupikir kau akan membawaku ke Bar." ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Itachi mendengus dan mengacak kasar rambut Sasuke, "Kau belum cukup umur untuk kesana."

"Hentikan itu! aku bukan bocah lagi, baka Itachi." Sasuke menepis keras tangan Itachi dan menggeram pada sang kakak yang memperlakukannya seperti anak bayi. Sasuke sangat tidak suka itu. Sangat memalukan jika dilihat orang-orang.

"Ya sudah. Kalian lapar bukan? ayo masuk." Itachi terkekeh lalu melangkah mendahului dua orang di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam. Pandangan Sasuke menangkapinterior bernuansa orange dan kuning. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang berisik dan sok kuat. Rambut blonde dan mata biru yang cerah seperti langit di musim panas. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah seperti perempuan yang terkadang masuk ke pikiran Sasuke tanpa diminta.

Itachi memanggil seorang pelayan dan bertanya pada kedua adiknya tentang menu apa yang akan mereka pesan. Dan Sasuke mengatakan dia ingin Sirloin steak dan jus tomat. Sedangkan Gaara memesan Roast rib of beef dan tea. Jika Itachi, ia hanya ingin secangkir kopi dengan sedikit gula. Lalu mereka menunggu selama lima belas menit.

"Silahkan tuan pesanan... UKH!

Berani taruhan jika dunia ini seperti sarang semut membosankan yang sempit dan kecil dimana kau hanya akan berputar-putar di dalamnya? Sasuke akan membayar lebih dan membolehkan kau memotong kepalanya jika tebakannya salah. Entah ini kebetulan yang baik atau buruk mendapati si dobe yang di cari-cari berada tepat di hadapannya. (lagi-lagi) Menumpahkan cairan ke pakaiannya seakan Sasuke itu adalah tempat pembuangan limbah.

"Grr.. Uzumaki.."

Deja vu

Itu adalah sebuah perasaan seperti merasakan sensasi kuat bahwa suatu peristiwa atau pengalaman yang saat ini sedang dialami sudah pernah dialami di masa lalu

Dan itu terjadi pada Uchiha dan Uzumaki satu ini. Sama saat pertama kali, Kepala pirang terangkat setelah mengucapkan berkali-kali kata maaf dan mata biru itu membelalak dengan wajah shock

"Kau.. Uchiha-"

"Sasuke."

Seperti tidak ingin hal memalukan pada waktu itu terulang kembali, Sasuke memotong ucapan si rambut pirang. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Membisikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh si pirang menegang. Lalu segera berjalan keluar setelah memberikan tatapan isyarat pada Itachi dan Gaara. Selera makannya sudah hilang dan Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi.

Itachi berdecak. Sepertinya Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah pada si pirang. Pembully-an yang diberikan Sasuke mungkin lebih mengerikan dari pada apa yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan si bocah Uzumaki.

"Berhati-hatilah honey..." ujar Itachi di telinga Naruto. dia mungkin menyadari ada sedikit nada lembut dan tulus disana.

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis karena pemuda merah itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa Naruto anggap teman. Dan sekarang harapannya hilang. Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

Beberapa orang pernah bilang padanya bahwa dengan bersabar semuanya akan terasa lebih baik. Ikuti saja jalan kehidupan yang terus mengalir. Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang.

Dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang menatap punggung seseorang yang bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya. Berpikir jika yang dikatakan orang-orang padanya adalah omong kosong yang memuakkan. Dia tidak bisa bersabar jika masalah yang di hadapinya berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Besok, temui aku di ruanganku. Jika tidak, kupastikan tempat kotor ini akan tutup dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Ingat itu... Na-ru-to."

-TBC-

Berhubung sekarang Kay lagi males balas ripiu sedirian jadi kay nyuruh para chara buat nemenin...

Sasuke : emang lu siapa nyuruh2 gue?

Kay : teganya elu ayah... Gue ini anakmu tau (nangis di pelukan Naru)

S : (kasih tatapan membunuh) kamu bukan anakku tapi anak yang tertukar.

K : (nadah tangan ke langit) tuhaaaan... Katakanlah ini tidak benar, sebenarnya aku ini anak siapa a a a...?

Krik, krik, krik...

SasuNaru : (sweatdropped)

K : ekhem! (Cool mode : on) oke, balesan ripiu pertama, Akino Aoi ; jadi umurmu (*)8 ya kak aoi? Heee..Boleh Kay manggil gitu? Iya, ultah kita beda 1 bulan. Oke lanjut ke jawaban pertanyaannya.

Beda umur Itachi dan Sasuke itu dua tahun, sekarang Itachi kelas tiga. Kalau soal rubah tsundere itu tergantung alur, apakah dia dibutuhkan ato gak. Dan juga, makasih dukungannya ^ ^

Emmm, Hoi, Gar! (Sorakin Gaara yang lagi duduk dibawah pohon kedondong sambil godain Naru) lu dibilang manis ma kak aoi nih!

Gaara : (balas tereak) bilang makasih trus mintain duitnya, coz kalau ada orang yang muji gue harus bayar.

K : dengerlu ngomong gitu, gue jadi keinget salah satu rentenir dalam suatu organisasi deh...

Naruto : oke, lanjut yang kedua : Hanazawa Kay ; makasih pujiannya hanazawa (kedipin sebelah mata dan kasih sun\cium jauh)

KayGaaSasu : (pingsan kehabisan darah)

N : kalian kenapa?(polos)

Kay : (sadar) ukh.. Gak papa, y-yang ketiga : Classical Violin ; ini udah lanjut makasih udah mo nunggu fic abal ini^ ^

S : (mencet hidung) s-selanjutnya : Kyuunauzunami ; kamu mirip dengan anak nakal ini... Tapi kalo harem uke Naru (ngasah golok)

K : (ngerebut golok Sasu) makasih dukungannya Kyuu^ ^

S : (ngerebut goloknya lagi lalu nguber2 Kay)

K : huwaaa... Bapak tolongin aku... Wadaw! (Nyungsep ke kali)

N : Kay, kamu gak papa?

K : i-iya, hacooooh! Uhuk2 tapi, kayaknya aku demam deh.

S : paan? Lu kan cuma nyungsep bukan berenang..

K : (ngacungin jari tengah kaki kiri ke sasu)

S : what da hell are you doing!?

N : udah2 kapan nih kelarnya kalau kalian berantem mulu?

K : huh, iya..iya. Sekarang Aka-Chan : yang kamu bilang emang benar, tapi aku kurang sreg sama Neji. Soalnya rambutnya panjang, lurus dan lebat kayak syahroni gitu. Bukan ice prince lagi tapi ice pincess, wkwk..

Disini anggap aja Itachi itu 2 taun lebih tua dari  
Sasuke, gak papa kan? Toh di fic lain ada yang jadiin Itachi sebagai adik Sasuke. So it's not a big problem, budy..soalnya aku mau bikin konflik antara adik dengan kakak nantinya.

G : (baru sadar dari pingsan) Guest : ini udah lanjut, Granpagyu : iya aku emang modus, emang kenapa? (nantangin granpagyu)

K : (jitak pala Gaa) sok2an lu Gar.. Final pairnya ya.. Maunya sih SasuNaru tapi kasian juga Gaara yang udah suka ke Naru duluan.. Benar2 dilema tapi kay janji bakal berusaha buat ending yang gak mengecewakan nantinya^ ^

Itachi : (tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kay) kalian gak ngajak2 gue... Siniin! (Ngerebut hpnya kay) biar gue yang bales.. Lululala04 : ini sudah lanjut, makasih sudah mau nunggu cerita author seden* ini.

K : fiuhh.. kelar deh..

I : apaan, gue baru bales 1 ripiu..

K : lha? Lu emang mau berapa?

I : seratus.

K : ripiu gue gak sampe sebanyak itu.. Kalau lu mao, pergi sana, minta ripiunya..(nendang punggung Ita)

I : fu*k! Kasar amat lu kayak preman aja..

.  
Sebelumnya kay minta maaf dulu buat chap kemarin yang super duper banyak misstypo nya dan itu sangat menggangu kenyamanan minna waktu baca.. Tapi udah kay perbaiki kok. Jadi tenang aja..

Tapi kalo untuk chap ini, Kay gak bilang kalogak banyak typonya... soalnya ngeditnya cuma sekali.. hehe..

Sekarang minta ripiunya lagi buat mood booster. 1 atau 2 buah ripiu pun gak papa.. Itu udah cukup untuk mengembalikan semangat kay. Toh, kay bikin fic ini cuma untuk kebahagiaan para penyuka harem uke naru dan jika mereka bahagia maka itu sebuah kesenangan bagi kay. Jadi bukan minta ripiu sebanyak-banyaknya biar dikira author hebat... Cita-cita kay itu bukan jadi penulis tapi photografer yang bisa keliling dunia.. Hehe..so, Akhir kata... See ya next chap!

(warn: bold dan italic-nya gak bisa dipakai)

Kachiao!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang terkadang membuat seseorang berada dalam ketakutan. Mencemaskan segala hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ketika jarum jam tertawa dalam setiap putarannya. Yang lalu tidak akan pernah kembali dan yang di depan harus dihadapi bagaimanapun keadaan di masa sekarang. Tetapi dia mengetahui jika pada suatu saat tiba-tiba waktu berhenti, maka dunia akan lenyap bersama kenangan yang ada didalamnya.

Ini adalah minggu, pukul delapan pagi, dimana setiap murid mendapatkan pelajaran pengembangan diri dan melatih kemampuan _non akademik_ yang mereka miliki di KAI seperti: _Panahan, Baseball, Go kart, Basket, karate_ dan sebagainya.

Terlepas dari teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlatih, Naruto berdiri di hadapan pintu kayu sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Keraguan dalam dirinya, mencegahnya untuk membuka benda itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Dia tidak yakin jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya jika sudah berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda cepak itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk membunuh Naruto. Tapi dia tahu jika itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah ketidaksengajaan menumpahkan cairan kepakaian Sasuke. Hal itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Namun bagaimanapun, Sasuke sudah terlewat benci padanya.

Kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa menjadi perkara besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya.

Naruto menarik napas, mencoba menyiapkan diri. Dia perlahan memutar knop pintu. Melangkah masuk dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tidak jauh darinya, dia mendapati punggung tegap Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela masih mengenakan pakaian basket. Naruto mendekat dengan langkah perlahan. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara berisik yang akan menambah kemarahan Sasuke padanya.

" _A-anou_..." ujarnya

Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi mata hitamnya menyorot tajam. Dan yang demikian itu membuat Naruto merasa _terintimidasi_. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya seperti badai di musim salju.

Dia melangkah pada Naruto, meninggalkan jarak kurang dari satu meter dari pemuda pirang itu. Raut wajahnya berubah keras dengan giginya yang menggertak.

"Kau tahu alasannya. Dan kau masih bertanya?" ujarnya sembari menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke terkekeh dan melayangkan tendangan yang menghantam tepat di dada Naruto. Si pirang tersungkur. Terbatuk lemah dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto pernah merasakan tendangan yang sama. Tapi kali ini terlampau keras. Rasa sakitnya menjalari jantung Membuatnya kepayahan. Naruto mengumpat pada Sasuke dan mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyentak rambutnya hingga Naruto mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

Rasa panas dan perih merambat di kulit kepalanya. "Sshh.. Si-sial. Lepashkan... B-brengsek..."

"Tidak semudah itu _ferret._ Kau harus menjilat sepatuku. Dan kita impas."

Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Dia tidak akan pernah merendahkan harga dirinya dihadapan orang lain bahkan Uchiha sekalipun. Sebesar apapun kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, kedudukan setiap orang adalah sama bagi Naruto.

"Tidak akan..."

Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto hingga sedikit lagi hidung pemuda pirang itu menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Air mata Naruto mengalir dan setiap tetesnya membasahi sepatu Sasuke.

Dia memutar otak agar Naruto tunduk padanya, "Kau ingin tempatmu bekerja ditutup dan membiarkan ayah serta ibumu kepayahan untuk mencari uang demi hidup kalian?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan seketika terbelalak karena pendengarannya. Dalam hatinya ia juga membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ayah dan ibunya tidak akan bangga jika dia tetap keras kepala dan mengabaikan ancaman Sasuke. Si raven tidak pernah bermain-main dalam perkataannya.

Naruto ragu-ragu mencium dengan hidungnya lalu mendongak dan _shappirenya_ menatap Sasuke di mata _onyx_ itu dengan alis bertaut lemah.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk mengendusnya? Tidak Naruto. Kecup dan jilat."

 _Jika di suatu kehidupan Naruto menjadi yang dibawah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka di kehidupan lain juga begitu. Dan tetap seperti itu seterusnya_.

Dia mendorong diri, bibirnya mengecup, lalu terbuka untuk menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan. Menjilat dan menyapu ujung sepatu Sasuke dengan hati menangis. Di sana ia bisa merasakan asin air matanya sendiri. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada membiarkan orang-orang yang dicintainya menderita.

" _Good boy_. Setelah ini kau menjadi budakku selama seminggu penuh."

Kepala pirang mendongak lagi, memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi mengiba, melontarkan kata protes, "Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang kita impas setelah aku menjilati sepatumu.. Ke-kenapa sekarang aku harus menjadi budakmu? Ini tidak adil.. S-Sasuke.."

"Aku berubah pikiran setelah melihat wajah menderitamu itu, terlalu menarik untuk di sia-siakan. Sayang jika aku melepaskanmu begitu saja." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum miring yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Naruto hendak membuka mulut tapi _orasi_ yang sudah dirancang diotaknya tidak tersampaikan karena Sasuke memotong.

"Kau ingin melihat ayah dan ibumu menderita? Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja jika aku ingin."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto meng-iyakan karena dia tahu pada akhirnya dia selalu menjadi yang terbawah.  
.

 _ **-Enmyti—**_

Basket adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Gaara. Dia sudah ikut serta ke dalamnya sejak _junior high school_ dan meraih juara di setiap turnamen nasional tahunan lalu. Sejak kecil Itachi yang mengajarinya tentang bagaimana cara memasukan bola ke keranjang dengan tubuh melayang yang baik. Sasuke juga, pemuda itu juga suka dengan basket. Kemampuannya setara dengan Gaara dan mereka bekerja sama dalam _klub_. Setelah Sasuke bergabung dia langsung menjabat sebagai kapten menggeser posisi Gaara.

Tapi itu tidak penting bagi Gaara, karena sebagai _ace_ saja dalam tim sudah lebih dari pada baik. Setiap orang berhak menentukan apa yang mereka pilih.

Selesai latihan dengan klubnya, Gaara beristirahat sejenak. Sasuke tidak kembali sejak dia mengatakan ada sedikit urusan di ruangannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Dia lalu meneguk sebotol air mineral dan menumpahkan separuh isinya untuk membasahi kepalanya. Segar menjalar disetiap pori-pori kulit kepalanya. Gaara lalu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana itu membuatnya nyaman.

Memikirkannya lagi, membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. Seseorang yang kemarin berbicara dengannya mungkin menganggap Gaara menelan kebohongannya bulat-bulat. Dia yakin, seseorang yang berada di balik rak buku adalah Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak akan memberitahukan itu padanya karena Gaara tahu jika dia sudah mengetahui ' _kebenarannya_ ' dalam airtian disini Gaara mengetahui jika _'yang berada di balik rak buku adalah Naruto'_. Maka pemuda itu akan _menghilang_ dan menjauh darinya. Mengingat Gaara sangat dekat dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang menjadikan Naruto sebagai bahan candaan kekerasan mereka.

Berbicara tentang kekerasan. Gaara ingat semalam Sasuke memarahi Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke akan curiga padanya jika dia tiba-tiba bersuara untuk membela si pirang.

Dia harus pergi ke perpuskaan untuk bicara dengan Naruto dan memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada si pirang itu, atau setidaknya tidak terjadi kekerasan yang terlalu menyakitkan padanya. Akan tetapi dia harus menemui Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto. Mungkin Gaara bisa _bernegosiasi_ dengannya.

Ya. Gaara harus berbicara dengan Sasuke.  
.

 _ **-Enmyti—**_

.

"Woah _honey-_ ku di sini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang Sasuke?"

Itu Itachi dengan pakaian karatenya, berjalan kearah Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sembari meyilangkan kaki dan Naruto yang bersimpuh di lantai mengangkat tinggi jus tomat di atas nampan. Seperti seorang pelayan.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti -arti mengejek maksudnya- pada Naruto, "Ayo _bermain_ denganku." Tangan besarnya mencekal pergelangan Naruto. Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam yang diabaikan oleh Itachi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Chi. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Sasuke berdecak dan mendelik pada kakaknya. Itachi _refleks_ menarik tangannya kembali. Dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia milikku."

Itachi membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan hal yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang adiknya yang merubah _orientasi seksual._

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah _shock._

Seakan _twich_ besar muncul di pelipis Sasuke dan semakin membengkak saat Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sejak kapan? Tidak kusangka adikku adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis."

" _Shut the fuck up_! Baka!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat Itachi berjengit dan Naruto yang nyaris menumpahkan jus tomat Sasuke.

"Maksudku dia adalah _Slave-ku,_ budak-ku." Jelas Sasuke dengan alis menukik tajam dan perasaan jengkel yang menyeruak karena kata-kata Itachi. Kakaknya berpikir terlalu jauh dan mengabaikan akal sehat. Dia berpikir akan meyeret Itachi ke _psikiater_ terdekat sore nanti. Sasuke tidak mungkin menjadi _gay_ karena dia adalah sorang _homophobic._

Itachi menarik napas lega dan bergumam, "syukurlah..." lalu tersenyum _charming_ dengan wajah tampannya. Dan mengatakan pada Sasuke mereka harus berbagi. Adiknya tidak boleh egois jika sudah mendapat mainan bagus.

"Tergantung si Dobe. Jika dia mau melayanimu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan itu." ujar Sasuke acuh seraya menatap remeh Itachi. Naruto memberikan tatapan protes karena panggilan Sasuke padanya dan ketika dia hendak membuka suara, Sasuke mendelik. Nyali Naruto menciut karenanya.

Itachi mengangguk lalu beralih ke Naruto dan berujar, "Kau harus melayaniku juga, _honey._ "

Layaknya remaja seperti biasa, Naruto risih dengan panggilan aneh itu. Apalagi dengan nadanya yang membuat orang-orang meringis. Dia menggeleng.

"T-tidak. A-aku tidak mau!"

Seringaian mengambang di bibir Itachi. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk memajukan wajahnya ke Naruto. Matanya mengancam sangat kentara. Untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat mata biru besar lagi dengan jarak dekat, ditambah dengan pipi memerah itu. Cantik sekali.

"Kau mau _first kiss_ denganku? Aku sangat yakin kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

"Hentikan itu! Jangan bercanda Itachi!"

Itu adalah dua suara _baritone_ serentak. Berasal dari Sasuke yang sudah mengernyit jijik dan seseorang di ambang pintu dengan keringat membasahi tubuh atletisnya.

Dia adalah Gaara. Berkilat dengan mata jadenya. Langkah panjangnya membawa Gaara pada tiga orang di depan sana. Menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Pakaian pemuda pirang itu lusuh sekali. Dan rambut pirangnya sudah mencuat kemana-mana. Beberapa helainya rontok dan jatuh di bahu Naruto. Naruto memandangnya dengan alis bertaut lemah, meminta tolong. Gaara jadi tidak tega.

"Kau apakan dia, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, "Apa urusanmu? Kupikir kau tidak mau ikut campur." lalu alisnya mengangkat tinggi.

Gaara diam sejenak. Berpikir tentang sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah hal terlintas di kepalanya, membuatnya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Melihatmu yang begitu bahagia menyiksa seseorang, aku juga ingin bergabung. Kau masih punya kursi untukku?"

Dan Sasuke bingung dengan teman akrabnya yang mendadak aneh. Tapi dia mengabaikannya, lagipula jika Gaara juga ingin bergabung dengan _bussinesnya i_ tu adalah permulaan yang baik untuk penderitaan Naruto. Tampaknya kehidupannya tidak akan membosankan walaupun kembali ke _Tokyo._

"Hn. Tanyakan itu pada si Dobe, Gaara." Dia melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya.

Pandangan Gaara bergulir pada Naruto dan terseyum padanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Bolehkah, Naru?"

Kenyataan itu seperti menampar Naruto. Dan itu menjadi pelajaran baginya bahwa tidak ada lagi seorang teman yang (diyakini) baik tersisa di dunia ini untuknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _Holaaa~_ semuanya...

Maafkan kay karena telat updatenya. Maunya sih, pengen up minggu kemarin tapi karena udah mulai sekolah dari tanggal 3 jadinya sibuk sama urusan sekolah, ga sempat nulis dan udah kelas dua juga so, kay sibuk sama urusan buat persiapan magang nanti.

Btw, kay ga bisa balas ripiu kayak biasa coz bikin fic aja nyuri waktu ini. Jadi Kay nulis nama minna aja dibawah,

 **(kak Aoi)/Akino aoi. Pyuu. Arum Junnie. Yoon745. Celindazifan. Jambul si Ayam bertopi. Salsabilagantiara. GrandpaGyu. Pyuu(2). Sasunaru. Koko**.

Maacih lipiunya.. Kay ceneng abic baca. Apa lagi yang panjang-panjang. Bikin gemessss, jadi pengen cubit satu-satu..*dilempartabungelpiji.

Haha sudahlah.. _See ya next chap minna... Ripiu again.._

Kachiao!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **.**  
 **Warn : T+** **untuk bahasa** **dan** **beberapa** **scene di chap ini XD**

* * *

Mulutnya seakan dikunci rapat walau hanya untuk sekedar tertawa dan berbisik. Naruto menundukkan kepala, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Gaara yang memandangnya sambil berkedip. Dia tidak tahu maksudnya itu, entah mengejek atau mengoloknya, dalam konteks yang berbeda artinya tetap sama bagi Naruto.

Menghinanya.

" _Well_ , kuanggap itu sebagai, 'ya' _Dobe,_ " ujar Sasuke dan Gaara memberikan senyum tipis.

Itachi yang sempat terabaikan, berkata sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Lalu bagaimana dengan aniki-mu ini?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas dengan sudut mata, lalu angkat bahu acuh tak acuh, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika Itachi ikut nimbrung. "Terserah, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," ujarnya membuat Itachi menyeringai senang kemudian pria itu menyambar lengan Naruto. "Tapi tidak sekarang, seharian ini dia bersamaku." hal itu berhasil melelehkan senyuman lebar Itachi, ia membuang muka. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Kembali melirik arlojinya, Gaara berkata, "Sebelumnya tinggalkan dulu urusan 'budak'. Kembalilah ke gedung olah raga kita harus berlatih. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan turnamen yang tinggal dua hari lagi."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk mau tidak mau. Dia berdiri dan memungut handuk beserta sebotol minuman _isotonik_ di atas meja lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang terkesiap sehingga nampannya oleng dan jus tomat diatasnya tumpah membasahi kepalanya.

Sasuke tertawa merendahkan sedangkan Gaara mati-matian menahan geramannya dan umpatan marah untuk si raven.

"Idiot. Kau bawakan itu dan ikuti aku. Tidak usah kau cuci kepalamu karena kau tampak lebih 'cantik' dengan hiasan dirambutmu itu." terkekeh setelahnya kemudian ia mengacungkan dagunya kedepan, isyarat agar Gaara ikut dengannya.

Sebelum menyusul Sasuke, pemilik mata jade meremas lembut punggung tangan Naruto sekilas ketika ia melewatinya. Si pirang kaget dan menoleh cepat, tapi Gaara sudah lebih dahulu berjalan didepannya, Naruto hanya sempat melihat punggung tegap pemilik rambut merah itu.

Sementara si pirang masih menerka apa tujuan Gaara, Itachi mengernyit melihat sesuatu yang dilakukan olehnya. Entah apa maksud pemuda jade. Dia curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres antara Gaara dengan Naruto meski ia tidak punya banyak bukti untuk itu.

Setelah kembali kedunianya, Naruto menyela. Persetan dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara, ia tidak peduli. Harapannya sudah hilang untuknya.

Ia meraba-raba kepalanya yang lengket dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tumpahan jus tomat itu. Ia mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, Naruto memang budaknya tapi ia tidak akan melakukan semua yang diinginkan si brengsek Sasuke.

Sadar atau tidak, Itachi mengekorinya dengan cengiran lebar yang demikian itu membuatnya tampak menyeramkan di mata Naruto. Pantulan dirinya terlihat dari cermin di atas wastafel. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Naruto, bisa dikatakan tubuh mereka nyaris berdempetan jika saja Naruto tidak menekuk siku kirinya ke belakang.

Mengabaikan Itachi yang berada di belakangnya, Naruto mengusap kepala -kalaupun ia meronta usahanya hanya akan menjadi pergerakan kecil di penglihatan Itachi. Membersihkan sisa-sisa yang masih menempel disana. Namun tangan Itachi juga ikut memegangi dan mengusap kepanya, membuat si pirang tidak bisa lagi menahan risinya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu."

Ia terkekeh, "Kau ingin aku yang mana, sayangku? 'Baik' seperti ini atau 'lebih baik' membuatmu mengerang dibawahku?"

Mulai dari sekarang, Naruto harus menjaga jarak dari Itachi, jika lengah bisa saja sewaktu-waktu pria ini berbuat aneh padanya. "Kau 'menginginkan' ku?" ujarnya menantang Itachi dan tidak mempedulikan akibat yang akan terjadi padanya, "Tapi sayang, jika pun aku harus menjadi abnormal. Lebih terhormat aku berkencan dengan si mesum Kakashi-sensei dari pada dengan orang sepertimu."

Itachi menjilat bibirnya, perkataan Naruto menyulut hasrat terpendam dalan dirinya, jika lepas kendali bisa saja Naruto kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya dikamar mandi ini. Pria bermata onyx pun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Naruto. Si pirang bergeliat protes.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sayangku. Kau membuatku bergairah dengan caramu bicara." ia sedikit main-main dengan meniup tengkuk Naruto hingga pemiliknya merinding. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara padamu tadi. Tapi kuingatkan agar jangan membuatnya menjadi gay sepertimu." ujarnya kemudian memberikan kecupan sekilas di leher Naruto membuat si pirang melenguh kecil.

Itachi melepas pelukannya, berbalik badan dan keluar dengan bersiul-siul seolah-seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto mengusap kasar leher bekas ciuman Itachi. Berusaha menghilangkannya sebisa mungkin. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang lusuh didepan cermin.

"Itachi brengsek..."

* * *

Dari sini, Naruto memperhatikan Gaara dan Sasuke memainkan bola seperti benda itu adalah temannya sendiri. Melakukan lay-up dengan tubuh melayang diudara dan mencetak angka. Hingga beberapa menit seperti itu sampai break-time.

Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan kesukaannya. Pemilik rambut pirang menurut dan segera menyeka keringat yang membasahi leher si raven sembari mengomel.

"Aku dengar itu, Dobe." Sasuke mendengus dan menjentik keras dahi Naruto, membuatnya memekik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda tidak boleh dekat dengan Naruto. Dia itu sangat tidak higienis."

Suara teriakan itu terdengar dari gadis-gadis yang memegang pom-pom di belakang mereka. Entahlah, mungkin mereka cemburu dengan si pirang yang bisa menyentuh dan dekat-dekat dengan pangeran tampan mereka. Nanti mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk mencincang seragam Naruto dan menaruh minyak dibawah lokernya agar dia terpeleset.

"Sudah cukup." Sasuke berujar, sembari menepis kasar tangan Naruto, "Ambilkan minumku."

Si pirang hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia hendak memutar tubuhnya tapi seseorang menabraknya dari belakang membuat tubuh Naruto oleng dan jatuh kearah Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx yang tidak siap menahan berat tubuh Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan punggung yang mencium lantai keras. Benar-benar menyakitkan ditambah lagi oleh si pirang menindihnya.

"Shit.. Fuck! Punggungku.. Bangsat! Sialan.." umpatnya bertambah-bertambah.

"Menyingkir Do-" begitu membuka mata ucapan Sasuke langsung berhenti. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan sipapun bahkan seorang gadis. Shappire itu memakunya.

Naruto mengulum bibir tanpa sadar. Ia juga tidak secepatnya beranjak dari atas Sasuke karena sebenarnya ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi juga. Ia ingin Sasuke tersiksa dengan berat tubuhnya. Jadilah Naruto tidak segera menyingkir.

Si raven masih tidak melanjutkan kata-kata, entah apa yang dipirkannya sekarang hingga wajahnya terlihat aneh begitu. Baru kali ini Naruto menyaksikan bagaimana absurdnya wajah Sasuke jika sedang 'bengong'. Biasanya juga hanya wajah seram, marah, licik dan jengkel dan lain sebagainya. Hal itu membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa habis-habisan.

Timbul niat untuk mengerjai, si pirang mendekatkan wajahnya dan terlihat wajah Sasuke berubah hijau seperti orang mau muntah.

Kau pikir aku suka dengan hal menyeramkan ini?

Ia sungguh jijik melakukannya apalagi pada musuh bebuyutannya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat Naruto tidak punya cara selain memegang bibirnya agar Sasuke -setidaknya- 'takut' padanya. Ia pernah mendengar berita tentang si pemilik mata onyx yang homophobic. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk memastikan.

Mata Sasuke mendelik dengan ekspresi yang tak terdeskripsikan, sangat menggelikan dari pandangan Naruto. Barusaja tangannya mengusap pelan bibir si raven, seseorang segera menarik lengan Naruto. Membuatnya sontak menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menoleh ke kirinya, si pirang mendapati pemilik rambut merah bertanya dengan wajah datar. Ia -sedikit- tidak yakin jika ujaran tadi keluar dari mulut Gaara. Untuk apa pemuda itu menanya -sok- perhatian padanya sekarang? Padahal dia sering melihat si pirang dibully sampai memar dan patah tulang tapi saat itu hanya tatapan kosong yang dia dapatkan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya memilih menatap ujung sepatunya. Jika berhadapan dengan Gaara ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mendengus dan berteriak marah. Pemilik mata jade itu selalu membuatnya luluh dalam sekali pandang. Terlebih ketika dia berjanji untuk menemani 'pangeran perpustakaan'.

Gaara memberi jarak dengan Naruto setelah Sasuke berdiri kepayahan sambil sesekali menyumpah dan meringis. Terasa tulang punggungnya seolah retak dan remuk. Ia melirik galak kearah Naruto yang mencoba mengintip dari balik poninya yang mulai memanjang.

"Fuck! Apa kau tidak menggunakan otak Dobe-mu itu, eh?" Sasuke mendekat dengan wajah sangat marah. "Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" geramnya rendah seraya mencengkeram rahang Naruto kuat. "Jawab aku!"

Si pirang hanya diam, jika sedang marah seperti ini, Sasuke membuatnya takut dan tidak berkutik atau melawan sama sekali. Ia hanya membiarkan Sasuke yang mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Pemuda jade yang menyaksikan itu, menggeram sejenak untuk kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari rahang Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur Gaara, ini urusanku." ujar si raven.

Gaara memutar bola mata, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula dia tidak sengaja jatuh dan menimpamu."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menjadi _superhero_ -nya?"

"Ingat Sasuke, sekarang dia juga budak-ku. Kau boleh saja memarahinya, tapi jika hanya kesalahan sekecil ini apa reaksimu tidak berlebihan? Apalagi saat dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan kepakaian-mu. Jujur, saat itu aku berpikir bahwa kau seorang yang hiperbol." Gaara memandang sekeliling mereka yang diisi murid untuk sekedar melihat latihan basket. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Sumpah sarapahmu bergema di ruangan besar ini. Perhatikan mereka yang melihatmu, bagai kau tidak lebih rendah dari brandalan yang urakan."

Ajaib. Naruto takjub dengan Gaara yang berkata panjang, ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah pemilik rambut merah sedang membelanya atau tidak, tapi ia merasa bahagia. Diam-diam Gaara melingkarkan lengan dipunggunya, telapak tangannya meremat bahu Naruto.

Hangat.

Sasuke mendengus, perkataan Gaara memang ada benarnya, hanya orang rendah tidak punya etika yang mengumpat di depan umum. Si raven tidak ingin dikenal sebagai murid brandalan di sekolahnya. Dan lagi ia masih baru disini. Tapi perkataan itu terlalu menusuk jantungnya, terdengar panas di telinga Sasuke. Apakah si merah ini ingin mempermalukannya juga?

Si raven mendecih, pandangannya diedarkan, mendapati sang sahabat diam-diam tengah menyentuh Naruto. Dan yang demikian itu membuatnya tidak suka.

Ia berdecak dan menarik Naruto ke dekatnya, "Seharian ini dia bersamaku, kalau kau lupa. Jika kau inginkan dia tunggu sampai besok."

Gaara hanya bergumam malas-malasan. Agak kesal ketika Sasuke menjauhkan Naruto darinya. Tapi apa boleh buat memang itu peraturannya.

"Dobe," panggil pemilik mata onyx, kali ini nadanya lebih tenang.

Naruto menjawab, "Y-ya?"

"Belikan aku minuman yang baru. Entah kenapa aku hilang selera untuk yang ini." ujarnya menatap tidak minat minuman yang barusan diambilnya, seraya melirik sekilas kearah Gaara.

Tidakkah kau sadar Sasuke, jika Gaara juga menatap tidak suka kearahmu?

 **TBC**

Hur..hur..hur..

Kay come back, minna~ kangen banget ma fic ini.

Belakangan, kay merasa keganggu banget sama sodaranya spiderman.. Laba-laba yang entah datang dari mana dan tiba-tiba aja udah masuk ke kamar n nyelip di celah kasur. Bukan cuma 1 atau 2 tapi hampir tiga ekor pertiga hari. Keganggu banget pokoknya. Apa karena kay sering bunuh makhluk itu hingga akhirnya mereka balas dendam dan meneror kay?*absurd

Soalnya kay paling jeje dan benci banget sama laba-laba, lebih mending megang tikus yang rada mirip hamster*apanya? dari pada dia... Hiiiyy

Aduh, kok malah ngomongin beginian? Ga penting banget. Tapi yang jelas ini juga penyebab keterlambatan update lho.. Takut ke kamar buat ngetik, kalo diluar ntar ketahuan ma eonni.. *boongitu

Yaudah ini nama minna yang ripiu chap kemarin :

 **Amura. Pyuu**. **grandpaGyu. Deana Milk.** **Yoon745. Celindazifan**. **Yoon745. Kak Aoi**

Maacih cemuanya.. Lup ya guys..hehe..

Cukup dulu segala tetek bengeknya, silahkan kasih saran, kritikan, atau sesuatu yang pakai cabe di kotak ripiu.. Asalkan gunain kalimat yang beretika yops..

See ya next chap..

Kachiaou!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Seharian menjadi budak Sasuke sudah sangat melelahkan. Rasanya lebih baik Naruto mengurus bayi dari pada mengurus si brengsek Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak memberi keringanan sedikitpun untuk Naruto. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya harus dipatuhi dan dijalankan, jika tidak Sasuke akan sangat marah. Itu lebih menyeramkan dari pada mendapat nilai C dalam pelajaran matematika.

Naruto menghela napas, merasa hidupnya begitu berat dengan masalah yang datang silih berganti. Ia tidak yakin tahan satu minggu bersama si raven jika satu hari saja bagaikan dipaksa kerja rodi tiga hari. Semoga saja tuhan menampar Uchiha Sasuke agar pemuda itu sadar bahwa menyiksa seseorang yang tidak (terlalu) bersalah merupakan dosa besar.

Demi ayah dan ibunya. Naruto harus bertahan untuk keluarga.

Sebenarnya di jam pulang ini, Naruto ingin segera ke restaurant untuk membantu orang tuanya, tapi tidak. Pemilik rambut pirang singgah sebentar ke perpustakaan sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia hanya ingin -ingin memastikan bahwa Gaara menepati janjinya.

Pemilik rambut merah yang berjanji akan menemaninya bahkan di hari libur. Walaupun sekarang bukan waktu istirahat, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Dan sekarang Naruto mengakui, Gaara adalah pria sejati. Ia menepati janjinya. Sama seperti pertama kali, meski sekarang mereka tidak berdiri berhadapan melainkan duduk saling memunggungi yang dibatasi dengan rak buku.

"Rekomendasi buku?" tanya Naruto ketika Gaara meminta padanya memberikan buku yang bagus untuk dibaca.

"Ya, karena kejadian Mother goose waktu itu sudah membuatku malu. Aku ingin lebih serius." Gaara menjawab. Menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan sementara sikunya menopang pada lutut yang ditekuk.

"Uph.. Manisnya.."

"Kau tertawa?"

Si pirang menutup mulutnya yang tidak sengaja terkikik karena Gaara. Tidak baik menertawakan orang lain.

"M-maaf.."

Mendengarnya Gaara tersenyum geli, untuk apa meminta maaf, toh tidak ada yang salah. "Tidak apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu tertawa." jeda sesaat sebelum Gaara kembali berujar, "Tidak ada alasan untuk minta maaf, tertawa itu sesuatu yang baik 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui walaupun dia tahu Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya. Gaara adalah pemuda yang dingin, tapi pemilik rambut merah itu mempunyai kata-kata yang lembut.

"Hei.." panggil Gaara, panggilan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan atensi 'Pangeran perpustakaan'. Naruto menjawab dengan bergumam.

"Bacakan saja buku yang kau rekomendasikan. Karena, aku suka suaramu.."

Beberapa detik jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak, dan detik berikutnya berdetak menggila dengan pipi memanas.

Gaara menyukai suaranya? Apa itu benar?

"Apa boleh buku bergambar Andeson?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari balik rak dibelakang Naruto, "Buku bergambar? Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang dibuat menyindir. Jemarinya bergerak membuka lembaran pertama dari buku berjudul Snow Queen. Membaca paragraf pertama hingga ke lima kemudian berhenti, memberi waktu untuk Gaara menanggapi bacaanya, tapi pemuda itu diam. Sempat Naruto berpikir Gaara sudah pergi jika saja pemuda pirang tidak memastikan dengan mengintip dari sela-sela buku di belakangnnya.

Kembali membaca, Naruto membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit dan selama itu juga Gaara tidak bersuara. Selesainya ia membuka suara pada Gaara,

"A-anou.."

"Kau bilang, kau akan menghilang jika dilihat seseorang 'kan?" Gaara menengadahkan kepala, mata jade miliknya menerawang langit-langit perpustakaan.

Disisi lain suara itu merasuki indra pendengaran Naruto, membuatnya memandang lurus ke depan dengan belah bibir sedikit terbuka, menanti ucapan Gaara selanjutnya.

Pemilik rambut merah kembali berkata dengan suara bass-nya,

"Sama seperti Kai yang mencari Greta yang diculik Ratu Salju. Kupikir aku bisa menemukanmu jika kucari keseluruh isi sekolah."

Naruto meremat buku di dadanya, waktu menyenangkan ini akan berakhir jika Gaara mengetahui identitas Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa bertemu?"

Tidak boleh Gaara..

Naruto menjawab, "Ratu Salju memberikan syarat agar Greta bebas,

 _Kalau Kai bisa mengumpulkan serpihan salju dan membuat tulisan 'keabadian' maka aku akan membebaskanmu..._

Kalau bisa melakukan hal yang sama, maka aku tidak akan menghilang walau kita bertemu."

"Tidak mungkin." Gaara protes, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Itu terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Terlebih mereka hidup di dunia nyata bukan negri dongeng.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau lakukan."

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sendu, ia takut jika benar Gaara mengetahui identitasnya. Mereka tidak perlu bertemu karena kata-kata Gaara saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Sasuke menggebrak keras meja kerja ayahnya dengan alis menukik tajam. Sang ayah pun tak kalah geramnya.

"Itu sudah perjanjiannya, Sasuke. Dan kau harus mematuhi perintah ayah."

"Mematuhi apanya? Seorang ayah yang bahkan baru kali ini melihat wajah anaknya dan tidak peduli bagaimana perasaannya harus dipatuhi, huh?" ujarnya, rahang Sasuke mengeras, dadanya benar-benar sesak.

"Fuck.."

Sebuah tamparan keras merambat di pipi kiri Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Pelan, tangannya memegang pipinya yang mulai merah dan terasa panas, matanya tidak berkedip dan menatap tidak percaya.

"Beraninya kau mengumpat dihadapanku.." telapak tangan sang ayah terangkat untuk yang kedua kalinya, ingin memberikan tamparan untuk yang kedua. Akan tetapi sang ibu yang semula berdiri di samping ayahnya segera berlari ke hadapan Sasuke. Mengerahkan dirinya untuk dijadikan tameng dan sang kakak menahan tangan sang ayah.

"Lepaskan Itachi, bocah keras kepala ini pantas diberi pelajaran." ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Mendelik sangar pada Sasuke, yang walaupun demikian itu tidak membuat si raven takut.

"Justru karena dia masih bocah, kita tidak boleh terlalu keras padanya. Sebagai orang tua, seharusnya kau tahu itu." ujar Mikoto, seorang wanita yang sangat disayangi oleh Sasuke. Ia menatap nanar pada Fugaku yang sudah bernapas terengah-engah karena emosi yang meluap.

"Salah kita. Terutama karena kau tidak pernah pulang dan menyisihkan waktu untuk Sasuke. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan lebih memilih tidur di hotel bersama jalangmu dari pada rumah sendiri," air matanya menggenang, Mikoto terisak kecil dengan hati yang terasa sangat perih.

Mendengar itu, tangan kiri Fugaku terangkat. Wanita itu terlewat berani secara tidak langsung mengatainya bajingan. Lagi, ia hendak melayangkan tamparan, Mikoto menutup mata rapat. Sedangkan Itachi membelalak lebar. Ia tidak bisa menolong karena kedua tangannya memegangi lengan kanan ayahnya.

Keberuntungan untuk Mikoto. Dengan gerak cepat Sasuke, pemuda raven itu menangkap tangan ayahnya.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti ibuku, seujung jari saja kau coba maka kupatahkan tanganmu." geram Sasuke, ia memandang nyalang dengan mata yang mulai penas.

Mikoto kemudian memegang bahu Sasuke meremasnya lembut, "Tenang Sasuke, kau tidak boleh bicara kasar pada ayahmu sendiri, nak." ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menoleh menatap sendu pada ibunya, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa wanita itu masih sempat membela pria bajingan di depannya padahal hatinya mungkin sudah hancur karenanya.

Si raven mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Mikoto memanggil namanya tapi Sasuke mengabaikan.

"Biarkan aku yang bicara padanya." Itachi memberi tatapan meminta pada orang tuanya. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan ayahnya pada Sasuke barusan. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Fugaku tetap ayahnya walau bajingan sekalipun.

Setelah putra sulungnya keluar, Fugaku memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia bukanlah ayah yang bijaksana untuk Itachi dan Sasuke juga suami yang baik untuk Mikoto. Tapi sekarang ia berusaha mencoba, setidaknya sedikit.

Jemarinya meraih undangan pertunangan Sasuke dengan pewaris tunggal Haruno Corporation yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp.

Haruno Sakura.

Segala sesuatunya sudah dipersiapkan. Sekarang semua tergantung pada Sasuke.

* * *

Jiah.. Mungkin dari sini konfliknya mulai agak berat, jadi mulai mikir yang berat juga, so kemungkinan untuk update chap selanjutnya, gak bisa kilat... Gomene minna..dan juga Kay minta maaf karena chap ini ga sepanjang biasanya..#bow

Kay lup ya all..

See ya next chap..

Kachiaou!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

* * *

Malam itu, dimana Sasuke terbangun karena rasa haus yang membakar kerongkongannya, membuatnya harus repot membuka mata dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin di lemari es lalu meneguknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu, dia teringat kembali tentang Itachi yang datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya bicara mengenai rencana ayahnya. Itachi mengatakan padanya bahwa 'itu' hanya sebuah ikatan untuk mempererat hubungan Uchiha dan Haruno Corp, bukan tanda berakhirnya dunia. Dan lagi calon tunangan Sasuke adalah wanita yang cantik.

Tetapi si raven tetap menolak, peduli setan dengan perusahaan dan pekerjaan ayahnya, Sasuke pun tidak ingin tahu tentang calon tunangannya yang dibilang secantik Paris Hilton sekalipun. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya, bersekolah, bersenang-senang dan... Menjahili Naruto. Demi apapun umurnya saja baru tujuh belas tahun dan perjodohan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Sasuke pikirkan dalam alokasi hidupnya.

Dia menghela napas, di dalam hatinya Sasuke bingung. Kenapa tidak Itachi saja yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Dia adalah sulung Uchiha yang akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya. Umur Itachi juga lebih pantas darinya. Shit! Sasuke mengumpat, dunia memang tidak adil.

Itachi berulang kali berubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang hingga tengkurap dan terakhir menaikkan kakinya ke kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia akan terkekeh menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ia membuka sebuah situs dan mencari data tetang seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Beberapa foto yang di lihatnya berhasil melebarkan senyum Itachi. Entah setan mana yang membuat hatinya begitu senang , sungguh ajaib, padahal tadi mood nya benar-benar down setelah membujuk Sasuke. Itachi merasa menjadi kakak yang tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mengendalikan adiknya sendiri. Sasuke itu sangatlah keras kepala. Ia hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke merubah pikirannya.

Itachi kembali memandang layar ponsel, lebih tepatnya pada foto yang ditampilkan disana. Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan mata shappire yang bersinar. Foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan si pirang yang cemberut dengan pipi memerah ketika salah seorang temannya yang berpakaian junior school memakaikan headband berbentuk telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Terlihat sangat manis. Itachi nematapnya lekat dan mendapati pipinya menyebarkan rona merah tipis secepat kilat. Sontak ia membelalak dan melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan. Beruntung benda mahal itu tidak jatuh kelantai melainkan di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Itachi tidak yakin dengan perasaanya. Dia memang suka menggoda Naruto, setiap kali menatap wajah pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan cantik itu, Itachi sedikitnya berdebar-debar. Ia ingin mencicipi bibir plum Naruto dan merasakan halusnya kulit si pirang. Mengecupi setiap inchi wajahnya... Oh man! Memikirkannya saja membuat 'sesuatu' yang berada dibawah sana berkedut tidak nyaman. God job! Itachi mengerang dan rasanya ingin menjambaki rambut author karena telah memberikan penggambaran dirinya yang terlalu Ooc dan terkesan mesum kuadrat, seperti seme yang sudah lama tidak diberi asupan nutrisi oleh ukenya. Jangan bilang jika dia mulai suka pada Naruto karena keseringan menjahili bocah itu.

* * *

Gaara berdiam diri di kamarnya duduk di kursi belajar seraya memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya, terlihat tidak bersemangat. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana satunya-satunya yang menjadi objek lamunan Gaara adalah si pirang bermata se biru laut 'seine'. Bahkan sulitnya PR logaritma yang akan dikerjakan Gaara tidak sesulit memikirkan bagaimana caranya pangeran perpustakaannya mau menemuinya.

Siang tadi Gaara kembali ke perpustakaan dan berbicara pada sang pangeran perpustakaan -atau lebih tepatnya Naruto, dan mendapati dirinya kesal karena Naruto selalu mencari alasan tidak logis agar mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Sebenarnya Gaara bisa memergoki Naruto diam-diam. Tetapi tidak dia lakukan karena nantinya Naruto pasti takut dan menjauh darinya. Ia membuang napas dan menyender pada punggung kursi. Pemilik rambut semerah bata memejamkan kelopak mata. Gaara mencoba mencari akal agar Naruto mau menemuinya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki bukan pangeran perpustakaan atau budak.

"Mengumpulkan serpihan salju dan membuat tulisan keabadian...," Gaara kembali mengingat-ingat ucapan Naruto. Sejenak keningnya berkerut kemudian menoleh cepat keluar jendela kaca di sampingnya.

Salju mulai turun malam ini, dan serpihannya bergguran pada ranting pohon yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai memutih... Tunggu dulu!

Salju?

Serpihan?

Ah! Akhirnya, dengan bersabar sedikit Gaara bisa mengatasi masalahnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak sabar menunggu malam ini berlali dan menjalankan rencana di hari esok.

Yeah, Gaara mendapatkan ide..

Untuk mengungkap..

Identitas pangeran perpustakaan!

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bangun lebih cepat dan Meyempatkan waktu untuk membantu orang tuanya menyiapkan resto. Meski orang tuanya sudah melarang Naruto dan menyuruh si pirang dirumah saja untu bersiap-siap pergi sekolah namun Naruto yang dasarnya memang keras kepala tetap menolong mereka dengan cengiran manisnya. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto meng 'gowes' sepeda untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan sedang diantara pepohonan yang sudah tidak berdaun dan sebagian besar ditutupi oleh salju. Syal yang digunakannya melayang dihembus angin. Ini adalah musim dingin di bulan Desember dan tadi malam benda berwana putih lembut yang dinamakan dengan salju turun dengan indahnya. Naruto sangat senang ketika mengingat masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan dengan membuat Mr. Snowdoll setiap musim dingin di halaman rumah.

Sangat menyenangkan hingga Naruto tidak sadar jika sepeda yang dia kendarai mendekati trotoar dan membentur dindingnya. Si pirang merasakan tubuhnya oleng dan seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke lututnya. Sial! Pasti lututnya berdarah. Ia yang tidak ingin terlambat, mencoba berdiri dan menegakkan sepedanya dengan payah. Ketika matanya memandang ke bawah ia melihat rantai sepeda yang sudah putus, "Oh Tuhan.. Jangan lagi..," alisnya bertaut lemah dan bahunya mendadak turun.

Naruto menghela nafas, ini sudah resiko ia rela menempuh satu kilometer lagi dengan berjalan kaki. Lebih baik terlambat dari pada membolos, bukan?

Tidak lama Naruto berjalan, sebuah mobil mengejutkannya dengan bunyi klakson panjang. Rasanya Naruto ingin mengutuk si pengemudi -siapapun itu menjadi siluman ayam sebab membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Ia menoleh dan kaca mobil itu turun. Naruto memicing menatap seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai pemuda congkak dengan gaya rambut aneh. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Masuk!"

Sesaat Naruto mengerjap bingung apakah Sasuke bicara padanya atau seseorang di belakangnya? Naruto berbalik dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Ia kembali melihat pada Sasuke sembari menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk seolah megatakan, "Me?" dan Sasuke terlihat memutar bola mata serta dengan ogah-ogahan mengangguk. Bagus! Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan anak yang patuh pada orang tua? Ataukah kesialan karena orang yang memberinya tumpangan gratis adalah si brengsek Sasuke?

"Kau ingin berdiri di sana sampai beku atau masuk, Dobe?" Sasuke mulai jengah, sekali lagi ia memutar bola mata karena tingkah Naruto yang lamban sekali merespon. Ditambah suasana hatinya yang hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat, membuatnya berdecak samar.

"Mm..b-bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" Naruto terlihat ragu.

"Tinggalkan saja. Akan kuminta seseorang membawanya ke bengkel nanti."

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Naruto membuka sedikit belah bibirnya yang cerry seperti minta dicium oleh seme manapun yang melihatnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah sebaik ini? Dan apakah yang membuat Sasuke begitu kind heart hingga mau mengirim sepedanya ke bengkel? Naruto curiga benar tidakkah pemuda yang sedang bicara dengannya adalah Sasuke bastard atau malaikat yang meminum ramuan perubah bentuk. Great, sepertinya Naruto berdelusi terlalu jauh. Ia dengan sedikit kepercayaan mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu belakang supercar Sasuke, tetapi berhenti ketika sang empunya mobil kembali berkata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di belakang?" bungsu Uchiha menaikkan alisnya dan memberikan isyarat mata agar Naruto duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia mengangguk seakan tahu maksud Sasuke. Ia dengan kikuk membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping pemuda raven sembari memasang seatbelt. Sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mendapati Naruto sudah siap, kemudian Sasuke menekan pedal gas dan mobilnya melaju ringan di jalan aspal yang sedikit di tutupi salju. Ia tidak membuka suara atau menanyakan kabar Naruto sama sekali, tentu saja itu tidak perlu karena si pirang tampak baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Naruto dilingkupi perasaan canggung. Entah bagaimana caranya ia berterima kasih pada Sasuke, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara.

Tidak sampai lima menit sang Uchiha mengemudikan supercarnya, ia sudah menepi ke pinggir jalan, untung saja daerah ini sepi karena jika ramai akan terjadi kemacetan mendadak akibat ulah si bungsu Uchiha ini. Naruto yang semula menatap keluar jendela yang berembun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan memandang pemuda pemilik mata onyx bingung. Kenapa Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya? Bukankah jika seperti mereka akan terlambat? Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Dia malah melepas sabuk pengamannya merebahkan di ke arah Naruto, menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai bantal.

Kontan perlakuan Sasuke membuat si pirang kaget bukan main, bola mata Naruto terlihat ingin keluar saking lebarnya ia membelalak. "Mm.. S-s-sasu-" Naruto menggigit bibir dan menggerakkan pahanya tidak nyaman. Sasuke berdecak karena merasa terganggu.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Kau budakku Dobe, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau padamu," ujar Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak suka jika Naruto selalu protes padanya. Bukan maunya juga sebenarnya, hanya saja kepalanya terasa pusing dan sandaran sofa supercarnya tidak terlalu nyaman oleh karena itu ia memilih paha Naruto. Membuang rasa tinggi hatinya di depan pemuda pirang dengan tidur berbantalkan paha budaknya sendiri. Bagi homopobic hal seperti ini pasti sangat menjijikan tapi nyatanya Sasuke nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi ingat, ini hanya berlaku untuk Naruto. Jika pria lain pasti Sasuke sudah masuk rumah sakit dan menginap disana selama tujuh hari karena pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Homopobicnya akan kumat.

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya liar, sesekali mengulum bibirnya karena gelenyar aneh yang tanpa tahu diri menggerogoti dadanya, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak, "menyingkir dari pahaku!" tetapi semua kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Mulut Naruto kaku untuk bicara, "T-tapi kemarin kau bilang, hari ini aku menjadi budak Gaara-"

"Tsk, tidak bisakah kau tidak membahas Gaara jika sedang bersamaku? Hm?" erang Sasuke, ia menggerakkan pipinya seperti anak kucing mencari kenyamanan seraya memejamkan mata. Tidak disangka paha si Dobe lebih empuk dari paha gadis manapun yang pernah bersamanya. Dengan tidak tahu malunya, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremat paha Naruto hingga si empunya memekik kaget. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah Sasuke, mau dilarang bagaimanapun dia tidak menggubrisnya.

Terlepas dari rasa kesalnya, sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini membuat Naruto penasaran. Bertanya sendiri di dalam hati tentang masalah apa yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke hingga membuatnya bersikap tidak biasa. Naruto mengerutkan alis saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bawahnya. Sasuke tidur. Naruto terperangah dan berpikir mungkin Sasuke tidak tidur semalaman hingga mengantuk di siang hari.

"Naruto, gara-gara kau penguin madagascar-ku kabur dari kebun binatang..dan gara-gara kau juga mc. Queen-ku tidak bisa balapan di california.. "

Ajaib! Seorang Uchiha yang cool seperti Sasuke bisa mengigau sangat-tidak-jelas dalam tidurnya. Mata shappire Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke, rahang tegasnya dan pipi yang seputih porselen sedikit merah. Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke -refleks dari rasa ingin tahunya, dan merasakan panas yang membakar kulit disana. Sekarang Naruto sadar. Pantas saja pemuda Uchiha ini bersikap absurd, si bungsu sakit dan panasnya sangat tinggi.

"Dahimu panas Teme, apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit?" meski ia membenci sasuke karena pemuda Uchiha senang sekali membuatnya kepayahan, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan diwajahnya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Sasuke dan Sasuke menahan tangannya agar tetap berada di dahinya. "Tidak perlu. Dibiarkan nanti juga sembuh sendiri-"

"Tapi kau sakit Teme! Ak-"

"Diam Naruto, aku hanya butuh pahamu 15 menit dan setelah itu berteriaklah sekeras yang kau mau." ia membuka mata sayu, suara baritone Sasuke yang berubah tegas berhasil membungkam Naruto. Ia mengunci rapat mulutnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan alis menukik tajam. Naruto tidak ta hu apakah ini perasaanya saja atau memang benar ada kekalutan yang tersirat dimata Sasuke ketika Naruto menatapnya intens? Adakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan si raven?

"B-baiklah, a-aku akan diam. Tapi..bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" ujar Naruto dengan pipi merona, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini juga membuatnya malu.

Sasuke kembali berdecak, Naruto memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, sedikit banyak itu membuatnya jengah. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menuruti permintaan Naruto, ia malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, kali ini lebih baik dia mengalah dan memerintah sedikit lembut pada Naruto.

"Kumohon Naruto, jangan bicara lagi dan biarkan dia tetap di dahiku. Tanganmu dingin, aku membutuhkannya," rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat karena memohon bukanlah hal yang patut diucapkan seorang Uchiha, apalagi Sasuke yang angkuhnya melebihi tinggi tiang bendera yang ada di istana negara. Tapi apa boleh jadi, toh, ini untuk kebaikannya juga dan tidak seorangpun yang mendengarnya selain Naruto. Jadi tidak masalah.  
Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang terlempar ke daratan. Tidak di kira sang bungsu Uchiha akan memohon selunak itu padanya walau masih terselip -sedikit- nada bossy disana. Ia kehilangan bahasa untuk menjawab ucapkan Sasuke. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna ujaran itu hingga akhirnya kepala pirang mengangguk patuh. Naruto nyaris berlari ke klinik paling dekat untuk memeriksa mata sesaat setelah melihat senyum tipis Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin si raven baik seratus persen.

Jam kecil di dashboard menunjukkan pukul 07.55 yang artinya lima menit lagi bel masuk akan dibunyikan dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Naruto menghela nafas sembari menunggu tidur Sasuke yang kelihatannya nyenyak sekali. Naruto memperhatikannya, jika sedang tidur wajah Sasuke terlihat polos. Ia terkikik pelan. Jika difoto pasti ini akan menjadi kabar yang menggemparkan seluruh murid Konoha. Tapi Naruto tidak berniat sama sekali, jika hal tersebut ia lakukan maka juga berdampak buruk baginya. Tahu sendiri jika Sasuke marah bagaimana, kejamnya bahkan mengalahkan seekor monster Godzilla.

Diam menyelimuti hingga membuat Naruto menguap karena bosan menunggu. Ia ikut mengantuk, tergoda dengan kenyaman interior mobil Sasuke. Ia mengabaikan rasa pegal dipaha dan perih di lututnya yang bergesekan dengan celana. Matanya mulai terpejam. Suhu di dalam mobil berbanding terbalik dengan suhu diluar sana yang sedingin kutub dan bisa membuat siapapun membeku jika tidak memakai alat penghangat tubuh.

Naruto merasa nyaman begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sudah melayang ke alam mimpi lebih dahulu. Udara dingin semakin merasuki tulang punggung dan salju turun bertambah rapat. Kaca mobil mengabut karena embun dan keadaan sekitar mulai memutih. Sasuke dan Naruto tidur dengan dengkur halus seperti bayi kucing.

* * *

 **Bagi yang siapapun yang tengah membaca maafkan kay dan tolong jangan skip ini.. Karena ini sangat penting..**

A/N : Don't kill me...Kay minta maaf karena udah hibernasi sebulan dan menelantarkan fic ini..dan..dan..

Kay sedih karena beberapa dari author Sasunaru yang daebak diluar sana menghapus ficnya. Please kasih tahu alasan kalian kenapa ngelakuin hal yang nyesek kayak gitu... Seenggaknya jika kalian emang ingin pergi, tolong... tinggalkan sedikit jejak..

Jangan membunuh semuanya tanpa sisa...

Kay yakin kalian pasti sulit berpikir berhari2 untuk menentukan keputusan berat itu.. segala masa lalu yang kalian lalui bersama OTP ini pasti sulit untuk dilupakan.

Sebagian besar para author mungkin sudah dewasa dan berkeluarga. Tapi bagi kami yang bocah dan masih terlalu bodoh untuk menetukan pilihan, yang tetap bertahan 'disini' sangat sulit untuk menjauh dari Sasunaru..

Kay pernah mencoba untuk menjauh dari OTP kita ini, dan mencari OTP lain sebagai pelarian dan bahkan mencoba menyukai pair straight tapi hal semacam itu malah semakin menggores luka sebelumnya... Perih.. Ya know, semakin jauh kay dari sasunaru semakin banyak godaan untuk dekat kembali, yeah mungkin dasarnya kay sendiri yang gak tahan godaan.. kay ngerasain kalau mereka (Sasunaru) hidup dan tumbuh bersama kay. Minna boleh bilang jika kay ini bocah gila yang obsesif tapi sumpah! Kay memang merasakan kalau sasunaru udah jadi keluarga dan bagian terpenting dari hidup sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Intinya sekarang kay pengen bilang, "Terkadang masa lalu memang pantas untuk dilupakan tapi tanpa adanya masa lalu masa sekarang yang sedang kau lalui dan masa depan yang akan kau hadapi tidak akan pernah ada!"

Kalian mungkin bisa melupakan Sasunaru, tapi kalian akan sadar cepat atau lambat suatu hari nanti kalian akan ingat kembali jika sasunaru adalah something yang sangat berharga dan menjadi part of important dalam hidup kalian.. Jika bisa, dewasa nanti kay ingin membuat mesin waktu dan kembali ke tahun 2007 dimana masih ada keluarga yang hangat dan sasunaru bersemarak. Hmmm.. Impian yang sungguh mustahil eh? Haaahh..

And hell yeah.. Pada akhirnya tergantung keputusan minna masing-masing sih.. Disini kay gak berniat memprovokasi pihak manapun.. Toh gak ada juga untungnya..setiap orang berhak menetukan pilihannya. Dan...

Lewat rangkaian kata yang sangat jelek ini karena dasarnya kay yang bodoh gak bisa merangkai kata-kata indah, sedikitnya kay lega udah bisa menggambarkan apa yang kay rasakan..

Kay gak sanggup lagi ngetik karena air mata udah menggenang dan ingus udah meler kayak gini.. Jadi see ya next chap, minna. (Maaf kalo terlalu panjang.. )

* * *

Naruto tidak pernah lebih senang dari ini bahkan ketika dia diberikan permen kapas dan semangkok ramen ukuran jumbo rasa rendang. Yatta! Ia terbebas dari omelan dan detensi para sensei-nya walaupun sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam. Tadi ketika ia sampai di gerbang, sang penjaga sekolah membukakan gerbang lebar-lebar untuknya. Ia merasa beruntung karena hari ini bertemu Sasuke dan err..menyewakan paha untuknya (walau tidak dibayar).

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, si pirang tidak bisa menutupi perasaan aneh dan khawatir mendapati sikap Sasuke yang begitu berbeda. Demi apapun, Naruto lebih menyukai Sasuke yang brengsek berkali-kali lipat dari pada Sasuke yang ditemuinya pagi tadi. Pemuda raven itu terlihat seperti memikul beban yang beratnya berton-ton di punggung. Naruto tahu itu hanya dari pandangan. Terlebih dari itu mata obsidian Sasuke tampak kosong dan kehilangan cahaya. Senyum Sasuke yang biasanya adalah seringai iblis sekarang menjadi lengkungan kebawah. Tidak terlihat adanya raut senang di wajah Sasuke walaupun ia sedang bersama Naruto dan bisa menjahilinya sesuka hatinya. Naruto merasa gelisah sampai ia berpikir jika ia terlalu berlebihan memikirkan Sasuke. untuk apa dirinya mencemaskan Si brengsek sejauh itu? sedangkan dia saja belum tentu dipikirkan orang yang bersangkutan.

yap! tidak perlu memikirkan Sasuke. Si Teme pasti hanya kelelahan biasa dan -agh!

"Kenapa dia tidak mau minggat dari kepala ku?" salahkan author idiot ini yang tidak bisa membuat hidup Naruto tenang sehari saja, ingatkan Naruto untuk memberinya timpukan ramen kadaluarsa dan tomat busuk nanti.

Satu helaan napas ditarik. Naruto mengusap dada untuk menahan gelenyar aneh di dalam dirinya. Dan saat kakinya melangkah, seseorang menarik lengan Naruto. Menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Si pirang kaget saat menyadari siapa yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Adalah seorang pemuda yang membuat Naruto luluh. Seseorang yang diam-diam dikagumi Naruto sejak pertemuan pertama. Pemuda berambut merah dengan iris jade.

"G-Gaara! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah menoleh pada Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum miring. Gaara itu sangat keren di mata Naruto hingga membuatnya merona seperti sekarang. Sumpah, jika si pirang ini wanita pasti ia sudah merah padam dan memekik kegirangan. Dan please.. tidak adakah ide lain untuk mendeskripsikan reaksi Naruto selain membandingkannya dengan para gadis?

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

maafkan kay minna, ini bukan seperti yang kalian harapkan... tapi cerita enmyti ini bakal diskontiuned di sini dan bakal di lanjutkan di wattpad dengan akun yang sama... maaf ne... sekali lagi.. tapi kay udah up di wattpad kok, ^^ silahkan di lihat..


End file.
